Trapped in the Wonderful World of Disney
by Two Pens One Story
Summary: Juliet and Meera thought they'd just have a nice trip to Disney. They weren't expecting what was in store for them when they got there. Join the two as they get sucked into the stories we love the most and try to find their way back to each other.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Juliet: Hello everyone and welcome to our story.**

**Meera: Don't you mean MY story?**

**Juliet: *glares***

**Meera: Well I'm the reason it all happened!**

**Juliet: Are you kidding me?! You would've been completely clueless if I hadn't pointed him out!**

**Meera: I'm the one who followed him!**

**Juliet: Yeah well - *notices the readers* Well, we'll just let them decide.**

**Meera: Fine. Tell them all the boring stuff so that they can finally get reading.**

**Juliet: *sighs* We don't own anything. It all belongs to Disney, well except for us anyway.**

**Meera: Yeah, we're original!**

**Juliet: Anyway, happy reading.**

* * *

Juliet and Meera had been walking around Magic Kingdom for hours and were exhausted. They had just walked back to Main Street, U.S.A. after exploring the different areas of the park.

"Hey," Juliet said, "do you wanna stop and an ice cream cone?" Meera glanced over to the ice cream shop Juliet was pointing to, The Plaza Ice Cream Parlor.

"Sure, I could always use some ice cream," she replied and the two enter the cool, air-conditioned shop. The cold air – hitting them straight in the face – felt wonderful compared to the hellish temperature outside. But, the trip to Disney World was worth the heat and all they needed was a nice refresher to get going again.

With ice cream in hand Juliet and Meera headed outside, shoving the ice cream in their mouths before it melted into a sticky puddle. That's when the parade started, drawing a huge crowd. Three o'clock: The Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade.

"Oooh!" Meera shrieked and points at the passing floats. "A parade! Juliet, can we watch it? Please?" Juliet rolled her eyes.

"You won't catch me trying to get between you and a parade," she answered.

"Awesomeness!" Meera squealed and dragged Juliet to an open spot on the curb. "Isn't this a great spot?" Juliet glanced around at all the sticky children surrounding them who were either laughing or crying.

"Yeah, great," she replied already feeling a headache approaching. Seeing her favorite Disney characters in the parade, along with settling Meera's desire to watch it, quieted all the complaints running through her mind. One had to always stomach a few annoyances to enjoy life.

That's when she noticed that something was off. Amongst the crowd on the other side of the street was a short figure, hidden by the visitors. Something about this mysterious figure jogged something in the back of her memories: a red robe, a blue sorcerer's hat scattered with stars, black mouse ears, and white gloves. It wasn't until she saw the nose that she realized that it wasn't a child. Meera was none the wiser, too absorbed in the flamboyancy of the parade. Tugging on Meera's sleeve Juliet tried to gain her attention.

"What?" Meera snapped annoyed at being distracted from the Prince she'd been ogling at. But Juliet didn't notice her irritation.

"It's Mickey Mouse," she exclaimed, pointing across the street.

"No, it's Cinderella's float," Meera said turning her attention back to Prince Charming. "Mickey won't be until later in the parade."

"No," Juliet growled, tearing Meera's attention from the parade yet again. "There across the street." Meera looked to where she was pointing and blinked in surprise.

"Juliet, that's Mickey Mouse!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"No shit, Sherlock," Juliet muttered. No one seemed to notice the girls' exclamations except the mouse himself who took off towards Cinderella's Castle.

"Come on!" Meera said grabbing hold of Juliet's hand and dragging her as she ran towards Mickey.

"What the hell!" Juliet shouted.

"This is my chance to meet the real Mickey Mouse!" Meera explained.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Juliet said trying to think logically. "We must be suffering from heat stroke or something. He can't be real."

"I don't care! This can be my only chance to meet the real Mickey!" Meera said thinking of herself. Juliet let out a groan in annoyance.

"All of this is highly illogical!" she shouted.

"You're the one who pointed him out," Meera called back over her shoulder.

"Yeah well –" Juliet began before Meera shot off into the crowd. "Meera!" But Meera wasn't paying attention. She was doing her best to catch up to Mickey, ignoring the disgruntled people she kept running into as she pushed through. Meera caught sight of Mickey's blue hat ahead of her and realized he was headed for Cinderella's Castle.

Meanwhile, Juliet was doing her best to catch up to Meera who was purposely trying to stay out of her reach.

"Sorry!" she cried over and over again as she made her way through the angered crowd. "Leave it to Meera to start a riot," she gasped and pushed herself to run faster. She didn't catch up with Meera until she reached Cinderella's Castle.

Juliet's palm connected to the back of Meera's head, earning a yelp from her best friend. "How many times have I told you not to go running off and angering people?" Juliet reprimanded.

"But, Jewels, it's Mickey freaking Mouse," Meera whined.

"I don't care if it's the bloody Queen of England! You don't do that!" Juliet said.

"But –" Meera stopped mid-sentence when Mickey entered her sight of vision. "Hey Mickey! Mr. Mouse! Wait up!" Meera took off yet again. Juliet ran after her and the mouse into the castle.

They bolted down a hall in the castle in a single file line. The walls of the hall were covered in pictures from Disney movies ranging from Snow White to Brave. They passed a picture of Alice in Wonderland and Juliet couldn't help but feel like they were already in the craziness of Wonderland. Ahead of her she could see Mickey and Meera headed for a dead end.

"Meera!" she called but then stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the solid wall at the end of the hallway begin to glow. "What the hell?" She walked up to Meera who had also stopped.

"Jewels, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Meera asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh," Juliet replied.

"But how –" Meera began before she spotted Mickey again. He turned in their direction and winked at them before heading in the glowing light. Meera quickly followed after him, ignoring Juliet's cries for her to stop. She didn't know what would happen to her when she stepped into the light but she did know nothing was going to stop her from finding out.

Juliet made a grab for her friend's hand but Meera slipped out of her grasp. Meera's body was engulfed by the blinding light as she ran in. The castle began to shake as if an earthquake was happening, causing Juliet to lose her balance and tumble into the bright light.

After the two girls passed though the light it disappeared and the shaking stopped. No one was any the wiser to what happened, having never noticed anything to begin with.

* * *

**Meera: So you tell us, whose story is it?**

**Juliet: Make sure to tell us in the reviews.**

**Meera: Oh yes! I love reviews. Especially from the males.**

**Juliet: *rolls her eyes* And be sure to check out the outfits we were wearing in this chapter on our profile.**

**Meera: Oh yeah and thanks for reading!**


	2. The Fairest of Them All

Meera: Hello again! Welcome back!

Juliet: We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.

Meera: Cause if you did you're really going to enjoy this new chapter. Do you wanna know why?

Juliet: Oh God, why?

Meera: Cause it's all about ME! Meera and the Seven Dwarfs! Catchy title, huh?

Juliet: *Face palm* No… not really.

Meera: Well what do you know? You weren't there.

Juliet: I already read this chapter! You should be glad I wasn't there!

Meera: Well we should let the readers decide that.

Juliet: *pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration* Fine, whatever.

Meera: Yeah! *claps hands* Enjoy the story.

Juliet: We don't own anything. Snow White belongs to Disney. Enjoy.

The Fairest of Them All

Meera woke up on a hard surface. She felt every muscle in her body ache and couldn't understand why she'd fallen asleep on the floor. "Must have been one Hell of a night," she muttered as she pushed herself up to her knees and glanced around to see where she was. She blinked. Although something about the place seemed familiar, Meera was a hundred percent sure she'd never been there before, after all, she didn't make a habit of crashing in meadows. Confused about her location she began to assess herself when she realized the clothes she was wearing were not her own.

She was just about to panic when she heard someone say, "I diodn';t mean to frighten you. But you don't know what I've been through. And all because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I made." Curious to see who was speaking, Meera crept closer and saw a young girl, definitely younger than herself, with hair as black as night and skin as white as snow. Meera was even more surprised to see her singing to the forest animals, which seemed to actually understand her.

Meera wanted to sneak away but found the girl intriguing. She had the feeling she had seen her somewhere before, but she couldn't place where. Then she noticed that a little squirrel was staring down at her from a tree branch. She quirked a dark eyebrow at him an whispered, "Don't expect me to sing. I don't do show tunes." At this, the squirrel chittered angrily and ran towards the other animals that now seemed to be leading the young girl out of the meadow. Curiosity piqued, Meera followed behind. They had gone deep in the forest when they came upon a little cottage.

Once again, Meera felt a hint of familiarity. She knew she couldn't have been here before yet it all seemed so familiar. Pushing aside her unease, she watched the young girl and the animals enter the house. "Oh my God," she murmured. "I'm watching a break in and entering." Wondering what could possibly be going on, she crept up to the window and cracked it open the slightest bit.

From inside the cottage she head the young girl cry, "Oh!" Meera peered through the window but the girl seemed unharmed and Meera relaxed a little as the girl began to speak again. "What a cute little chair. Why, there's seven little chairs. There must be seven little children, and from the look of this table, seven un-tidy little children." Looking around the cottage herself, Meera agreed that the place was a pigsty. However, for whatever reason she was quite sure that despite the small furniture it was not children who lived here.

This nagging sensation was beginning to unnerve her. She was in a constant state of confusion, which was not helped by the fact that the younger girl had once again, burst into song. Bewildered, she watched as the girl and the above average intelligence animals cleaned the cottage. The result was spotless and Meera was tempted to ask the girl if she'd clean her room. However, cleaning the cottage seemed to have worn the girl out as she was now sprawled across three tiny beds completely knocked out.

Meera sat down beneath the window and tried to think of what to do, but she hadn't been thinking long when she heard several men's voices sounding through the forest, "Hi ho, Hi ho, it's off to work we go." She noted with alarm that the voices were getting closer and she ran to hide in the shade of the forest. Poking her head around a tree trunk, she saw seven dwarfs approaching the cottage and that's when it hit her. She had been here before! Well. No, she hadn't, but she'd seen it all before! She was in a movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs! It was so obvious she couldn't believe she'd missed it. Then, how did she get here in the first place?

And that's when she remembered. She had chased Mickey through a portal of some sort and it must have brought her here. But where was mickey? Moreover, for that matter where was… "Jewels!" she whispered and realizes she has left her best friend behind in Disney World. "Ugh! She's going to kill me!" She sighs and looks around. Mickey was gone had no idea how to get back to the real world. At the same time, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back, at least not yet. Meera focuses back on the cottage and felt excitement wash over her again. When would she ever get another opportunity like this again? She pushed her worries to the back of her mind and sneaked back to the window to see what was going on.

She saw that the dwarfs had discovered the young girl, Snow White, in their beds, all seemed rather in awe of her. "She's beautiful. Just like a…angel!" the dwarf Meera recognized as Bashful exclaimed.

"Angel, ha!" the dwarf who could only be Grumpy scoffed. "She's a female! And all females is poison! They're full of wicked wiles!"

"What are wicked wiles?" Bashful asked confused.

"I don't know, but I'm agin' 'em," Grumpy proclaimed and Meera rolled her eyes.

"Shh!" Doc shushed. "Not so loud. You'll wake her up."

"Ah, let her wake up! She don't belong here nohow!" Grumpy huffed. Doc looked like he was about to protest when he heard a sneeze and they all jumped. Grumpy turned on Sneezy. "Ya crazy fool! Fine time ya picked to sneeze!"

"I couldn't help it. I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta," Sneezy replied before his face twisted up and he sneezed again. "ACHOO!" The dwarfs heard Snow White yawn and stretch and ducked out of her sight.

"Oh dear!" Snow White said. "I wonder if the children are…" The dwarfs were peaking up over the end of the bed. "Oh! Why- why you're little men."

"Way to be politically correct," Meera muttered although she was quite certain that she had done worse, and a memory of the time that she and Jewels had been at Knobels. They'd been waiting in line to ride the roller coaster, the Phoenix, and had been stuck behind a little couple. Meera hadn't been too shy when she joked that they weren't tall enough to go on the ride and offered to ride with them as the adult. Jewels had looked like she was going to kill her and Meera could still feel the smack against the back of her head.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and turned back to the scene in front of her. Apparently, introductions had been made and Snow White was pleading with the dwarfs to let her stay. "Please don't send me away," she begged. "If you do, she'll kill me."

"Kill you?" the dwarfs cried in unison.

"Who will?" asked Happy.

"Yes, who?" encouraged Sneezy.

"My stepmother, the queen," Snow White said forlornly.

"The Queen!" the dwarfs all cried at once.

"She's wicked!" exclaimed Bashful.

"She's bad!" thundered Happy.

"She's mighty mean!" agreed Sneezy.

"She's an old witch! And I'm warnin' ya, if the Queen finds her here, she'll swoop down and wreak vengeance on us!" Grumpy cried.

"But she doesn't know where I am," Snow White replied.

"She don't, eh?" Grumpy said clearly disagreeing. "She knows everything. She's full of black magic! She can even make herself invisible. Pfft! Might be in this room right now!" Meera raised her eyebrows. She'd forgotten how paranoid Grumpy was.

Snow White wasn't about to give up though. "If you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and sew, and sweep and cook…" she began before being cut off.

"Cook?" the dwarfs asked simultaneously.

"Uh, can you make dapple lumplings? Err, lumple dapplings?" Doc asked.

"Apple dumplings," Grumpy and Sneezy corrected.

"Yes, crapple dumpkins," Doc agreed.

"Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pie..." Snow white listed but was cut off again.

"Gooseberry pie?" the dwarfs all said. "Hooray! She stays!"

It was at this particular moment that Meerawas given away. As she had watched all this transpire the little squirrel she had snapped at before had snuck up behind her, apparently annoyed from Meera's comments from before the squirrel took the opportunity to chuck an acorn at her while she was not watching. Meera felt something smack against the back of her head, whirled around, and cried loudly, "Hey!" The squirrel squeaked happily and ran back up the tree while Meera shook her fist after it. Muttering curses under her breath, she turned back to the window only to realize that the dwarfs and Snow White had run out upon hearing her exclamation.

"Who are you?" Grumpy asked, well, grumpily.

"I'm Meera," she replied feeling very frustrated at having been caught spying.

"And what are you doing here?" Grumpy asked. "I don't suppose you're running form the Queen too."

"Of course not!" Meera exclaimed. "I was just…"

"You were just what?" Grumpy replied.

Meera glared at him. "I was just taking a walk when I happened to come across your cottage," she responded haughtily but then sighed. "And now I can't find my way back."

"You're lost?" Snow White asked kindly.

Meera glanced over at her. "I guess you could say that," she conceded.

"Well, we already took one girl in. We don't need another…" but Grumpy was cut off.

"That's enough Grumpy," Doc said before turning to Meera. "You're welcome to stay here as well."

"Thank you," Meera replied and they all went into the cottage.

"Now dinner's just about ready," Snow White said walking over to a cauldron that was hanging over the fire. "Why don't you all go clean up?"

"Now wait just a darn second," Grumpy began but Doc gave him a look.

"C'mon men," Doc said. "Let's do as she says." And Meera watched as the dwarfs headed off to freshen themselves up, Grumpy complaining audibly all the way.

Meera shook her head and looked at Snow White. "Men," was all she said but Snow White looked like she couldn't agree more. They all ate dinner together and then retired to their beds. The dwarfs slept scattered across the living room and Snow White and Meera slept in the bedroom. Meera couldn't have been more pleased by the arrangement and managed to take up four beds despite her short stature.

Over the next few days a pattern developed. They'd all wake up to have breakfast made by a loving Snow White and then the dwarfs would head off to the diamond mine where they worked and Snow White would clean the cottage. Meera mostly talked about herself and watched Snow clean. Occasionally, she'd help but it wasn't often. Although, Snow White never complained the dwarfs were a different story. They constantly griped that Meera didn't pull her fair share and Grumpy had threatened to kick her out at least four times.

Meera would argue back with them that she was useful and Snow, who had become the peace keeper between her and the dwarfs, would always back her up and insist that Meera had been extremely helpful that day. None of the dwarfs believed that but it would end the argument. Otherwise, though, they all got on spectacularly. Meera taught them all how to play cards and had won a small fortune in diamonds playing a game of poker with Doc. Some nights after dinner the group would play charades. It was always Meera, Doc, Sneezy, and Happy against Snow White, Grumpy, Sleepy, and Dopey, with the former group always being the victors.

One night in particular was extremely thrilling. It had been a rare day in which there were no arguments between Meera and the seven dwarfs and after dinner, they had all begun to dance, well all except for Grumpy who watched from the corner of the room by the piano. They had finally begun to settle down for the night when one of the dwarfs asked Snow White for a story.

After careful consideration Snow White began by saying, "Well, once there was a princess."

"Was this princess you?" Doc asked slyly.

"And she fell in love," she continued with a nod at Doc. Meera perked up from where she'd been lazing by the fire. She loved a good love story.

"Was it hard to do?" Sneezy questioned.

"It was very easy," Snow White, laughed. "Anyone could see that the prince was charming. The only one for me."

"Was he strong and handsome?" Doc asked.

"Was he big and tall," quizzed Sneezy.

"There's nobody like him," Snow White assured them. "Not anywhere at all."

"Did he say he loved ya?" Bashful inquired.

"Did he steal a kiss?" Happy asked.

"He was so romantic," Snow White began to sing, a recurring thing for her Meera had noticed. "I could not resist."

"_Someday my Prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know…"_

And as the dwarfs and the always-nearby forest animals listened to Snow White sing Meera began to think about this prince. She'd seen the movie before and Snow White's prince had always been her favorite. He was pretty cute and his singing to her had been so romantic. Meera began to wonder if maybe she could get him to sing to her.

As they, all said goodnight and retired to their respective beds Meera began to think. She'd seen this movie before. The Queen found out that Snow White still lived and then tried to dispose of her. Nevertheless, her plan was faulty. There was a loophole in her villainous plot. The eternal sleep could be broken by true love's first kiss and really, what Disney princess didn't get a happy ending. The prince came along and saved Snow White from her eternal sleep. All Meera had to do was wait for the prince to show up and get him to fall for her. Then she sighed. She had no idea when this would happen. During her time here, Meera had noticed that time went by like normal. It wasn't like the movie where time seemed to flash in the blink of an eye. For all she knew the Queen wouldn't realize Snow White was still alive for another year. Meera couldn't wait that long. She might not even still be here.

She glanced over at Snow White and felt sorry for what she was about to do but hey, she deserved a happy ending too, right? She got up out of bed and crept past the sleeping dwarfs out of the cottage. "Here goes nothing," she said and started to make her way to the castle where the Queen lived. There was no turning back now.

"I don't believe you," the Queen said coolly.

"I'm telling the truth," Meera insisted. "Snow White's alive! She's living in a cottage deep in the woods with seven dwarfs."

The queen sighed. "And I've already told you that the huntsman I ordered to kill has shown me the heart of Snow White," she replied. "Surely, you're not suggesting she can live without a heart."

"Of course not but..." Meera cried.

"But what?" the Queen asked. "The Huntsman had proof of her death. You have no proof of her survival."

Meera glared at the Queen. "Fine," she hissed. "If you don't believe me ask your magic mirror if I'm telling you the truth."

"How did you know about the mirror?" the Queen questioned in surprise.

"It doesn't matter how I know about it," Meera replied. "Just ask it."

The Queen looked at her considering. "Very well," she said and walked over to the other side of the room and pulled a set of purple curtains aside revealing her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who, _now_, is the fairest one of all?"

The slave in the mirror replied in a flat monotone, "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest of them all."

"Snow White lies dead in the forest," insisted the Queen. "The huntsman has brought me proof. Behold! Her heart."

"Snow White still lives, fairest in the land," the Mirror replied sounding bored. "'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand."

"The heart of a pig!" the Queen cried. "Then I've been tricked!" And the Queen stormed off angrily not bothering to close the curtains. Meera sidled up to the Meera and smiled questioningly.

"You're sure it's not Meera who's the fairest of them all?" she asked hopefully.

"Quite sure," the Mirror replied and Meera could swear it sounded exasperated. She huffed angrily and followed the Queen. When she finally caught up, they had reached the deepest part of the dungeons.

The Queen had opened what was clearly a spell book and began to read from it. "Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness!" she hissed. "Change my queenly rainment to a peddler's cloak. Mummy dust, to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind to fan my hate. A thunderbolt to mix it well. Now, begin thy magic spell."

And Meera watched as the Queen turned into an ugly old hag. "It's even creepier in person," she thought and stepped into the room.

The hag turned around when she noticed her. "What are you doing down here?" she rasped.

Meera held up her hands to show peace. "I was just leaving, but I thought you'd like to know that the dwarfs leave Snow White alone all day," she said informatively. "That would be the best time to strike."

The Queen nodded in approval. "You've been most helpful," she answered. "I will think of a reward for you later."

"No need for that," Meera replied. "That's not why I came to you."

"No?" the Queen questioned. "What was your reason then?"

Meera smiled maliciously. "Let's just say I have my own agenda," she said and then walked away. She needed to get back to the cottage before they all woke up to find her missing. Besides, she had done all she came here to do. It wouldn't be long before the Prince was all hers.

Later that day and Meera was back at the cottage. She had only gotten back into bed when it was time to wake up and she had barely made it through breakfast. She needed some fresh air and stepped outside. She watched the dwarfs head off to the mines and then waited for the Queen to arrive. It didn't take long. She saw the old hag step out of the forest and up to the open window where Snow White was washing the breakfast dishes.

"All alone my pet?" the old hag asked.

Snow White looked up in alarm. "Why…why, yes, I am," she stammered.

"The…the little men are nit here?" she questioned looking over Snow's shoulders.

"No they're not, but…" began Snow White but the Queen didn't let her finish.

"Mmm-mmhmmm," the had said sniffing the air. "Baking pies?"

"Yes, gooseberry pie," Snow replied.

"It's apple pies that make the menfolks' mouth water," the hag said wisely and holds out an apple. "Pies made form apples like these."

"Oh, they do look delicious," Snow, said eagerly. Meera felt a twinge of a pity for the girl's naivety.

"Yes, but wait til you taste one, dearie," the hag said persuading. "Like to try one, hmm? Go on. Go on, have a bite. And because you've been so good to poor old Granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple; it's a magic _wishing _apple."

"A wishing apple?" Snow White asked wistfully.

"Yes!" the hag said. "One bite, and all your dreams will come true."

"Really?" Snow said.

"Yes girlie," the hag said. "Now, make a wish, and take a bite."

Meera watched as Snow White bit into the apple. Shortly after Snow put a hand to her face as if she felt faint. "Oh, I feel strange," she breathed.

The old hag and Meera watched as Snow White collapsed into sleep. "Now I'll be the fairest in the land!" the Queen cried.

Meera ran from her hiding spot to Snow White's side. "You monster!" she cried. She was readying her act for when the dwarfs came home.

The old hag smirked down at her. "The pot shouldn't call the kettle black," the Queen laughed and headed off. Meera tried not to let the comment bother her as she watched the Queen leave and the forest animals run off to find get the dwarfs. After all, Meera knew the Queen was minutes away from falling off a cliff, and so she stayed by Snow's side until the dwarfs finally came home.

"What happened?" asked Doc.

"I don't know," Meera sniffed. "I wasn't here. I was daydreaming in the forest and when I got back, I saw some old hag walking away from the cottage. When I ran inside she was lying here like this."

"That wasn't an old hag!" snarled Grumpy. "It was the Queen!"

Meera let out a wail. "It's all my fault," she wept. "I should have been here with her instead of off being a fool."

"Now, now," it wasn't your fault," Doc comforted her.

"There was nothing you could have done," Happy assured her.

"Maybe not," she whispered. "But that doesn't change the fact that Snow White is dead." No one had a reply for that, and with much sadness, they began to plan for her funeral. They all worked hard to build her a coffin. They'd all agreed they couldn't stand to bury her and decided a glass coffin would be the perfect arrangement. They placed her in the coffin and kept a constant vigil over her.

Well, the dwarfs did. Meera kept a constant vigil for the prince. She had no way of knowing when he would come so she tried to be patient. Luckily, for her, it didn't take long for him to come across Snow White in her coffin and all seven of the dwarfs and Meera surrounding it. He walked quietly up to the coffin and the dwarfs made room for him. He looked sadly down at Snow White and then lifted the lid off the coffin and closed his eyes before leaning down to kiss her. Meera grabbed her opportunity. She quickly pushed Snow White off the coffin so that she could lie down in her place.

Unfortunately, for Meera, the cries of the seven dwarfs and forest animals caused the prince to open his eyes and he stared down at Meera in shock. Frowning at her, he picked Snow White up in his arms and kissed her, waking her from eternal sleep and breaking the curse. "Oh c'mon!" Meera exclaimed. "Kiss me! I have so much more to offer!"

But the prince didn't respond as he carried Snow White over to his white horse and lifted her onto the steed. "I'll kiss ya," Grumpy said suggestively having stepped up next to her. Meera was about to respond when she suddenly caught sight of Mickey standing beside a tree in the forest. Just as suddenly, the glowing light reappeared and once again, Mickey jumped into it. Meera took one glance between the portal and Grumpy who was leaning in for a kiss before jumping off the coffin and running into the portal. She just hoped that it would bring her back to her friend.

Meera: Well that's the story of how I became a princess.

Juliet: Um, I think you're missing a key point about what happened during your adventure.

Meera: Like what?

Juliet: Perhaps it's the fact that YOU DIDN'T GET THE PRINCE! If anything, it should be about how you became a Disney villain. I mean really!

Meera: How am I the villain?!

Juliet: Hmm, let me see. Aiding the evil queen, trying to keep Snow White from getting her prince, pushing her off the coffin just to get a kiss…stop me when you can think of a good enough argument.

Meera: What? She was in the way of my happy ending. I had to get rid of her somehow.

Juliet: Yeah cause those two sentences didn't sound evil at all.

Meera: Hey, I see what I want and I go for it.

Juliet: *Shakes head in disappointment.*

Meera: What? I'm sure no one else thinks I'm evil.

Juliet: Yeah, right.

Meera: Well, let's leave it to the readers to decide.

Juliet: I'm sure they'll agree with me on this one.

Meera: Oh come on! It wasn't like I hurt anyone. Besides, you weren't there.

Juliet: *Glares at Meera.*

Meera: What? You weren't.

Juliet: *Shakes head in disappointment once again.* whatever. Be sure to review and give your own opinions about what happened.

Meera: And if you want to see what I was wearing throughout my adventure in the land of Snow White check out our profile. Until next time!


	3. A Whale of a Time

**Juliet: Welcome to my part of the adventure.**

**Meera: What adventure you didn't do anything.**

**Juliet: Shut up.**

**Meera: What it's true. You held Pinocchio's hand through the whole thing.**

**Juliet: No I didn't!**

**Meera: Yes you did!**

**Juliet: No I didn't! You don't pay that much attention.**

**Meera: Well what do you expect? I wasn't in it.**

**Juliet: Thank god.**

**Meera: What's that supposed to mean!**

**Juliet: Oh you know what it means.**

**Meera: Fine but consider me offended.**

**Juliet: *rolls eyes* Let's just get to the story. We don't own anything. Pinocchio belongs to Disney.**

**Meera: Enjoy the "adventure."**

**Juliet: *whacks Meera***

* * *

A Whale of a Time

The ground was hard and cold, Juliet noticed as she woke up. But why was she on the ground? Groaning she sat up and placed her hand on her aching forehead.

"Uh, my head," Juliet moaned. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" Juliet found that she was no longer in the park but in an old fashioned village; perhaps German…or possibly Italian. Either way Juliet was confused. Getting up off the ground she realized it was night. Another problem. Night was dangerous, Juliet neeeded a safe place to stay and quick before something attacked her.

Wandering through the cobblestone streets Juliet searched for an inn. Hopefully they would understand her situation. While searching for an inn, Juliet caught a glance of her reflection in a window and stopped. Her eyes widedened when she noticed that her clothes had changed. Her tank top had been replaced with a pale yellow blouse, her shorts into a bright red skirt with black elastic, and her converse into brown Oxford flats. In her wavy wine colored hair was a lacet blue bow.

"What the hell happened to my clothes!?" Juliet thought to herself in shock. And just as she thought it couldn't get any stranger it did. An old man with white hair, a moustach, and glasses came out of the cottage wearing a dressing gown and nightcap. Juliet couldn't help but feel like he was familiar.

"Are you alright Miss? You shouldn't be out at this time of night," the old man said. The logical side of Juliet's brain screamed to run and to not trust him but something in the back of her mind told her she could trust him.

"I'm a bit lost," Juliet answered truthfully; denying her logical side – something she rarely did. "And I have no place to stay."

"Oh you poor dear. Come on in, you can stay with me until we figure out how to get you back home," he said and ushered her into his cottage. "I was just settling down to bed." Looking around she notied a workbench of multiple woodworkings. And sitting right on the bed looking at her was a certain marionette. "My name is Geppetto by the way."

It didn't take much for the wheels in Juliet's head to work out what was going on. She was in Disney's Pinocchio.

"Oh, I'm dreaming," Juliet thought to herself. "I must have passed out and must be resting in the park's nurses station. I guess I'll just go along with it until I wake up."

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name," Geppetto said to her.

"Juliet," she answered.

"What a beautiful name," he said and then turned to Pinocchio. "Pinocchio, this is Juliet, she'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hello," Pinocchio smiled at her. Juliet simplely returned the smile and nodded a hello.

"She'll be taking the bed during her stay," Geppetto said to his wooden son. Before Juliet could say anything Pinocchio beat her to it.

"Why, father?" he asked curious.

"Because Pinocchio, she is our guest and a lady. And we must always make sure a lady is comfortable," Geppetto answered his son.

"Oh, alright father," Pinocchio said getting off the bed.

"Go ahead dear," Geppetto said to Juliet. "I hope you have a good night's sleep." He and Pinocchio found another place to sleep as she settled down in the bed, Figaro cuddling up to her side. Apparently she was more tired than she thought because as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

The next day Juliet accompanied Pinocchio on his way to school, Jiminy Cricket was a bit late. They were following the other children and everything was going along nicely until Pinocchio was tripped, sending his things flying. Juliet ran over to the wooden boy and helped him up off the ground.

"Oh! Oh clumsy of me! My, my, my, my. Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I do hope you're not injured," said Honest John. Juliet glared at him, knowing what was going on, making the fox a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm alright," Pinocchio said.

"Ah, splendid! Well, well. Quite a scholar, I see. Look Giddy, a man of letters. Here's your book," John said handing Pinocchio his book.

"I'm going to school," Pinocchio stated.

"School! Ah, yes. Then you haven't heard of the easy road to success." Pinocchio replied with a no. "No? I'm speaking my boy, of the theatre! Here's your apple. Bright lights, music, applause! Fame!" Juliet scoffed. Acting was no easy thing to get into, she knew, she'd been working hard over the years to make her way to a paid acting job.

"Fame?" Pinocchio asked curious.

"Yes, and with that personality, that profile, that physique…why! He's a natural born actor, eh Giddy?" John said, his cat companion nodding.

"Yes, but he's going to school," Juliet said which went unnoticed.

"Straight to the top. Why, I can see your name in lights, lights six feet high. Uh, what is your name?" John asked.

"Pinocchio," the animated puppet answered.

"Pinocchio! P – I – N –U – O – uh, ha-ha, we're wasting prescious time. Come on to the theatre!" John said.

"What?! No!" Juliet protested but it was too late they were already off to the theatre.

"Hi-diddle-dee-dee

An actor's life for me

A high silk hat and silver can

A watch of gold with a diamond chain

Hi-diddle-dee-dee

An actor's life for me

It's great to be a celebrity

An actor's life for me," Honest John sang.

By that time Jiminy had showed up and was quiet confused as to what was going on to which he expressed verbably.

"What's going on?" he mostly said to himself.

"Pinocchio's been rangled into thinking he's going to be an actor by some clowns," Juliet answered.

"What?!" Jiminey said shocked.

"Come on," Juliet said picking Jiminey up and putting him on her shoulder, "Let's go get him before he can get himself into any more trouble." With that the two followed after Pinocchio, Honest John, and Giddy who were a fair ways ahead of them.

They managed to get to Stromboli's Marionette Show right as the show was about to begin. Jiminey wasn't pleased one bit as Pinocchio made his apperance on stage.

"Go ahead…make a fool of yourself! Then maybe you'll listen to your conscience," Jiminy shouted, unheard by anyone but Juliet.

"Relax Jiminy," Juliet muttered to the cricket. And after a while he did. His tone had changed completely as the show went on.

"Huh? They like him. He's a success. Gosh! Maybe I was wrong. Well, guess he won't need me anymore. What does an actor want with a conscience anyway," Jiminy said.

"Plenty," Juliet said. "And I wouldn't go just yet. Something's telling me that Pinocchio's gonna regret this all very soon," Juliet said, knowing what was coming.

Juliet and Jimniey got into the wagon just in time, as it was taking off to go to the next show, and saw Pinocchio in a cage. Both Pinocchio and Jiminey went back and forth on whose fault it all was while Juliet herself worked on the lock, which was much harder to open than she thought it was going to be. Suddenly the Blue Fairy appeared. Juliet stepped aside, letting them have their conversation. In no time Pinocchio was spinning his lies and his nose had grown.

"Please Your Honour, uh, I mean…Miss Fairy. Give him another chance for my sake. Will ya? Huh?" Jiminey asked. The Blue Fairy thought about it for a second.

"I'll forgive you this once, but remember, a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood," she said. Juliet rolled her eyes, knowing full well all the horrible things guys did. Nobody was a perfect little saint in real life.

"We'll be good, won't we?" Pinocchio and Jiminy said.

"Very well, but this is the last time I can help you," the fairy said.

"Bullshit," Juliet thought. With that the Blue Fairy touched her wand to the cage and Pinocchio was freed and his nose reduced to his normal size once more. The Blue Fairy left after that.

"Come on boys, let's get back to Geppetto. He must be worried sick," Juliet said putting Jiminy on her shoulder and grabbing Pinocchio's hand. She led them out of the wagon and they started on their way back home.

"No sir, nothing can stop me. I'll make good this time," Pinocchio said as they walked back home.

"You'd better," Juliet said.

"I will, I'm going to school," he said.

"That's the stuff, Pinoke," Jiminy said.

"I'd rather be smart than be an actor," Pinocchio said. Juliet felt a bit offended, she knew he meant nothing by it but still.

"I'm an actress back at home Pinocchio, and I went to school," Juliet said to the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Juliet," Pinocchio apoligized for unintentionally insulting her. Jiminy hopped down off her shoulder next to Pinocchio.

"Come on slowpokes, I'll race ya home," he said. Pinocchio and Jiminy went racing off ahead of Juliet, Pinocchio much farther ahead.

"No don't!" Juiet tried to repremand but they were too far ahead to hear her. She shook her head and ran after them. She certainly was getting quite the exercise for it being a dream.

Juliet had been too late, Pinocchio had already been taken by Honest John and Giddy to the boat to Pleasure Island. It was too crowded to find Pinocchio in the crowd of boys but she somehow managed to find Jiminy.

"Well, here we go again," she heard him say. Searching she managed to find him by her feet.

"Jiminy!" She crouched down next to the cricket.

"Juilet, Pinoke's got himself into more trouble," he told her.

"I know. Listen, I need you to stay with him no matter what. He's gonna need you," Juliet told him.

"But what about you?" he asked.

"They'll never let me on that boat. I'm gonna find Geppetto and see if he can help. Just stay with Pinocchio," Juliet explained. The cricket nodded and ran into the crowd in search of the wooden boy. Juliet stood up and ran off to Geppetto's workshop.

By the time she made it back to the workshop and explained everything to Geppetto – well maybe not everything – they had found a fishing boat and were going to rescue Pinocchio and Jiminy from Pleasure Island. But a storm had hit, sending the boat tossing and turning right into the belly of the whale, Monstro.

Once inside the belly of the beast Juliet understood that this was no dream, otherwise she would have woken up. This was really happening. She really was in the story of Pinocchio, stuck in a whales belly. And it was all because Meera decided to follow Mickey into that glowing light.

"I'm gonna kill her," Juliet growled angrily thinking about what her friend got her into. That was if she could find her way back to her. Geppetto was a little worse for wear emotionally.

"I never thought…it would end this way. Straving to death in the belly of a whale," Geppetto said sadly. "My poor little Pinocchio. He was such a good boy. It's hopeless. If the monster doesn't wake up soon, I'm afraid we…we are done for." Juliet pitied the old man. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Geppetto. We're all gonna get out of here alive and find Pinocchio," she reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she smiled. Vibrations shook throughout the whale's belly as Monstro awoke. Hungry, the whale opened his mouth and tuna came spilling in. Geppetto went to work trying to catch some fish. Juliet aided him as best as she could. One of the fish Geppetto managed to catch was Pinocchio. Juliet watched quietly enjoying the exchange as father and son were reunited. She didn't really say anything until she heard Pinocchio mention escaping from the whale.

"What about a fire," she suggested.

"A fire! That's it!" Pinocchio said, liking her idea and getting his own. "A great big fire with lots of smoke." Geppetto on the other hand was clueless.

"Smoke? Oh ues, sure. Smoked fish will taste good," he said not grasping the concept.

"Quick get some wood!" Juliet said as her and Pinocchio began to get wood for a big fire.

"Hurry father, more wood!" Pinocchio told Geppetto as he picked up a chair and tossed it onto the flames, creating smoke.

"What'll we sit on?" he asked.

"We won't need it. We're getting out!" Pinocchio said.

"Getting out? But how?" Geppetto asked still confused.

"We'll make him sneeze with the smoke," Juliet explained. Just as Geppetto was going to say something Monstro began to sneeze. The three of them rushed over to the boat and got on just as the whale sneezed.

They were sent flying out of the whale's belly. Juliet caught sight of Jiminy and caught him before he went into the whale's stomach. It was a terrifying escape as they all paddled through the water in order to escape from the monsterious whale chasing behind them. It was a frightening close chase as the boat smashed on rocks, making them have to swim for it. The whale was closing in on them but they somehow managed to evade him and make it to shore. It wasn't until they made it to shore that Jiminy, Geppetto, and Juliet noticed Pinocchio faced down in a tidal pool, not moving.

Geppetto sat by his son's side while Pinocchio's dead body laid limp and unmoving on the bed. Juliet stood back from Geppetto and let him mourn. Even though she knew what was coming next she still couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes. Jiminy stood on her shoulder, also crying. It was during Geppetto's sobs the the Blue Fairy appeared.

"Awake Pinocchio. Awake," she said. With the wave of her wand she turned Pinocchio into a real boy. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking over at his father.

"Father. Watcha cryin' for?" he asked.

"Because…you're dead, Pinocchio," Geppetto said. Juliet couldn't help but chuckle at Geppetto.

"But father, I'm alive. See? And I'm…I'm…I'm real! I'm a real boy!" Pinocchio said excited.

"You're alive…and…and you are a real boy!" Geppetto repeated equally as excited and hugged his son.

"Yeah! Whoopie!" Jiminy shouted and hopped off Juliet's shoulder. Juliet smiled at the happy scene in front of her. Her attention was pulled away from her as she spotted a familiar mouse standing next to another glowing light. Angry now, Juliet chased Mickey into the light, after all it was partly his fault she was in this mess. As soon as she passed through the light it disappeared.

Juliet found herself in a room with old fashioned circus cages lining the walls, with nothing inside them though. In between the cages were paintings of scenes from the movie Dumbo. In the center of the room as a staute. Moving closer to inspect it Juliet found that it was a statue of the Dumbo himself and his friend Timothy Mouse.

"How strange," Juliet thought to herself, "An entire room dedicated to Dumbo." She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mickey laugh. Looking up she saw him standing next to an open door which shined a bright light. He winked at her before going through the door himself.

"No! Wait! Please!" Juliet shouted and ran though the door herself. She needed answers, she needed to get back to the real world, she needed to find Meera; and Mickey seemed to be the only one who had any idea of what was going on. Everything was quiet as the door closed by itself and then vanished from the room.

* * *

**Juliet: So you don't call getting swallowed by a whale adventure?**

**Meera: No I call it bad luck.**

**Juliet: Well it does seem to come whenever you are involved with something.**

**Meera: I don't see how that statement's valid. I wasn't even there, how am I involved?**

**Juliet: You're the one who got us into this whole mess!**

**Meera: Well you didn't have to follow me into the portal.**

**Juliet: I didn't! I fell in!**

**Meera: Oh well you see. You just have bad luck in general.**

**Juliet: *facepalm***

**Meera: What it's true.**

**Juliet: Anyway, please make sure to review the chapter.**

**Meera: And make sure to send in donations to Juliet's Bad Luck cause.**

**Juliet: *looks at her questioningly* What? You know what, nevermind. If you wanna see what I wore in this chapter make sure you head over to the profile. All the links to our outfits are there. See you next time.**


	4. The Shoe Doesn't Quite Fit

**Meera: *in a creepy voice* I'm back!**

**Juliet: Yes, go on and creep out the readers. That'll make them like you more.**

**Meera: I'm pretty tame compared to the stepmother in this movie so I don't think I'm the one who's gonna be creeping them out.**

**Juliet: I never found her that creepy actually.**

**Meera: Really? You never thought that part where her eyes glow green was creepy.**

**Juliet: Not really, I mean quite a few of the Disney villains do that.**

**Meera: Yeah, but she doesn't have any power.**

**Juliet: I thought she did, she kinda ran everything in the house.**

**Meera: I meant magic powers like abbra kadabra.**

**Juliet: Whatever, let's get on with the story.**

**Meera: Yeah! Story time!**

**Juliet: We don't own anything. Cinderella belongs to Disney. Enjoy. **

The Shoe Doesn't Quite Fit

Upon entering the portal, Meera found herself in another meadow. Much like the one in Snow White there were a bunch of forest critters, but these were gathered round a newborn deer. "Bambi!" she thought excitedly and began to head closer when the scene jumped ahead and it was winter. Meera heard a shot and the scene jumped again. This time it looked like she'd entered an animal porn film, but then there was fire and panic and then finally calm. Meera saw Bambi's two offspring before suddenly falling forward.

She hit the ground with a thud and stifled a groan. She prayed fervently that she was back at Disney, but a quick glance at her surroundings told her she wasn't. She sighed and stood up, brushing herself off, noticing that her clothes had changed once more after glimpsing her reflection in the very clean floor. She took a step into the parlor and then immediately ducked back around the corner.

"Holy shit!" she thought. "I'm in Cinderella." She peaked around the corner again and watched Cinderella cleaning the floors. She shook her head. She couldn't believe this was still happening. Meera had no clue what to do. She couldn't just walk up to Cinderella in her own home since she hadn't been invited in. And she was fairly certain that if she pretended she was lost Cinderella stepmother would never take her in, she wasn't exactly the generous type. Sighing, Meera turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. Cinderella was in her own world and didn't notice Lucifer, the cat, lurking at the top of the stairwell and continued singing:

_Sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale_

_Oh sing…_

"Oh Lucifer!" Cinderella cried when she realized the cat had made a mess of her just cleaned floor. "You mean old thing! I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson." And she started after the cat but a knock at the distracted her and Lucifer ran off. Meera watched as Cinderella opened the door.

"An urgent message from his Imperial Majesty," the Royal Postman proclaimed. Meera took advantage of Cinderella's distraction to silently run up the stairs where she slid into a room next to where the evil stepsisters were having a … singing lesson. Meera almost wished the walls were sound proof but since she couldn't let anyone in the household know she was here she would have to sleuth around to get know what was going on at any given moment. Through the thin walls she heard the Stepmother scold Cinderella for interrupting her lesson.

"But this just arrived from the palace," Cinderella explained.

"From the palace," Meera heard the stepsisters cry in unison.

"Give it here!" Drizella ordered.

"Let me have it!" exclaimed Anastasia.

"I'll read it," the Stepmother said ending the squabbling of her two daughters. "Well! There's to be a ball."

"A ball!" the stepsisters cried again.

"In honor of His Highness the Prince," continued the Stepmother.

"The Prince!" the stepsisters exclaimed together. Meera couldn't help but think they sounded like parrots.

"And by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend," finished the Stepmother.

"Why, that's us!" Drizella said stating the obvious.

"And I'm so eligible!" Anastasia proclaimed.

"Why, that means I can go too," Cinderella said. Meera winced from the other room at Cinderella's naivety.

"Ha!" Drizella laughed. "Her? Dancing with the Prince?"

"Well, why not?" Cinderella asked firmly. "After all, I'm still a member of the family. And it says by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend."

"Yes, so it does," the Stepmother said seeming to agree. "Well I see no reason why you can't go… if you get all your work done. And if you can find something suitable to wear."

"I'm sure I can. Oh, thank you, Stepmother!" cried Cinderella excitedly. Meera felt sorry for her. She couldn't believe that Cinderella couldn't see through her nasty Stepmother by now.

Meera heard Cinderella leave the room and immediately Drizella began to whine, "Mother do you realize what you just said?"

"Of course," the Stepmother replied calmly. "I said 'if'"

"Oh…" Drizella said grasping on. "'if'" Meera sighed in her room as she heard the three laughing from the other room. She hated what she was about to do. She had never liked the Stepmother. To her, she had always been evil for no good reason. The movie never really explained why the Stepmother had hated Cinderella so much, and Meera couldn't understand why Cinderella's stepmother had treated her so badly. She also thought that the Stepmother was probably one of the creepiest Disney villains. So she wasn't too keen to help her with her evil plan. However, she was keen on getting the Prince for herself.

She thought she stood a pretty good chance if she could keep Cinderella out of the way. She was certainly pretty enough. The evil Stepsisters were just as inferior to her as they were to Cinderella, although Meera was a completely different kind of beautiful from Cinderella. She had long, curly black hair that complemented her caramel colored skin, and intense black eyes that made her appear exotic to most men. Maybe the Prince would think so too, and take the bait. However, despite the fact she wanted the Prince there was a part of her that was loathe to take part in the Stepmother's evil plot, she did have standards after all, no matter what Juliet or anyone else thought. Sighing, Meera slid out of the room and began her work.

After spending the day making small messes for Cinderella to clean up Meera was getting ready for the ball in a room next to the Stepmothers. Meera had discovered that if she wished for something to happen it would magically occur and decided to wish for a gown to wear to the ball. She had spent the past three hours getting ready for the ball, and giving Cinderella a better chance to get her work done if she was being completely honest. However, it seemed like her generosity hadn't helped Cinderella at all when she saw her walk sadly to her stepmother's room.

"Yes?" the Stepmother asked when Cinderella knocked on her door.

"The carriage is here," Cinderella replied quietly.

"Oh…why Cinderella!" the Stepmother cried in mock surprise. "You're not ready child."

"I'm not going," Cinderella answered sadly.

"Not going?" her stepmother questioned. "Oh what a shame. But of course there will be other times and…"

"Yes, good night," Cinderella interrupted before walking away. Meera couldn't feel sorrier for her if she tried, but her absence left Meera free to get the Prince. When Cinderella had completely disappeared from the hall Meera slipped out of her room and then out of Cinderella's home. She stepped into the carriage she had wished for herself and rode off to the palace.

When she arrived she followed a line of girls who were waiting to be introduced to the Prince. It took a while but eventually the Herald announced her name to the Prince, "Mademoiselle Meera Garcia." Although, the Prince smiled at her and kissed her hand Meera saw that he was not in love with her, yet she didn't feel disappointed. In fact she almost felt relieved. She realized she would have been disappointed if he had fallen in love with her at first sight. She couldn't explain it but she wanted to earn his affections.

She had been wondering around the ballroom for some time when the Stepsisters finally arrived. Meera watched in amusement at the pure look of disgust on the Prince's face as they curtsied before him. She had to give him credit, he was just as polite to them as he was to her, at least until he noticed a very beautiful young woman enter the room. Meera glanced over and saw that it was Cinderella. She couldn't be mad and slipped into the courtyard so she could watch them. It didn't take long for them to come waltzing outside singing a love song to each other:

_So this is love Mmmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine._

Meera couldn't help but feel a touch of longing as she watched them. She had been in love once. She had thought he was her Prince Charming. He'd been perfect. He was beautiful and an unfailingly kind person. He'd written her love letters and wrote poems for her. Once he even sang a love song to her. She had fallen for him in a heartbeat. Until she met him, she had never believed in love at first sight, but he had come along and changed her world into a world she actually wanted to live in. That should have been enough for her to know it couldn't have lasted. She had been so sure that he didn't love her as much as she loved him that she had pushed him away in the best way she knew how.

She knew it was her fault that he left her. Everything was her fault. People left her all the time. Why wouldn't they? She wasn't worth anything. She had no value. Her Prince Charming had seen that. Meera kept waiting for Juliet to discover this about her. She kept waiting for the day when Juliet would realize what a worthless, pathetic person Meera was and decide she wasn't worth her time anymore. Meera knew this would happen because everyone she had ever loved left her. Meera caught a tear that had run down her face and then the clock chimed midnight. She glanced over at Cinderella, who was staring up at the clock in horror.

"Oh my goodness!" Cinderella exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" the Prince asked.

"It's midnight," Cinderella said.

"Yes, so it is but why…"

"Goodbye," Cinderella cried standing up and beginning to leave.

"No, no wait!" the Prince said. "You can't go now it's only…"

"Oh I must!" Cinderella panicked. "Please! Please I must!"

"But why?" the Prince asked bewildered.

"Well, I, I…" Cinderella stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "Oh the Prince! I haven't met the Prince."

"The Prince? But didn't you know…" he started to explain but Cinderella cut him off once again.

"Goodbye," she said again and ran off.

"No wait! Come back! Oh please come back!" the Prince cried chasing after her. Meera was left alone in the courtyard. When her Prince Charming had left her Meera had lost all her senses. She couldn't hear anything except him telling her he couldn't stand being with her anymore. She couldn't see anything but his back as walked away from her. She couldn't taste anything but the bitterness of regret. She couldn't smell anything save for his cologne, a painful reminder. The only sense she was left with was touch. Her tears had felt like fire burning down her face. She had felt cold even though it was mid- July and the weather was insanely hot. Her heart had felt like it had been broken into a million pieces before it obliterated completely and then she felt nothing, just emptiness, and it consumed her. Meera had spent the every day since then trying to feel something again, but nothing she tried ever worked. She was broken beyond repair. Meera slipped back inside and grabbed a glass of Sherry from some servant. It was going to be a long night.

The next day Meera woke up to the Stepmother's sharp voice calling for her daughters to wake up. "Get up!" she cried. "Quick, this instant! We haven't a moment to lose."

Meera leaned up against the wall to hear them better. "Huh?" she heard Anastasia yawn. "Oh, what for? Why?"

"Oh everyone's talking about it," the Stepmother said eagerly. "The whole kingdom! Oh hurry now! He'll be here any minute!"

"Who will?" Drizella asked confused.

"The Grand Duke," explained the Stepmother. "He's been hunting all night."

"Hunting?" Anastasia replied questioningly.

"For that girl, the one who lost her slipper at the ball last night," the Stepmother filled them in. "They say he's madly in love with her."

"The Duke is?" Drizella asked stupidly and Meera tried to get the visuals out of her aching head.

"No, no, no, the Prince!" the Stepmother cried exasperatly and then Meera heard a crash. "You clumsy little fool! Clean that up, then help my daughters dress."

"What for?" Drizella sighed.

"If he's in love with that girl why should we even bother?" agreed Anastasia.

"Now you two," the Stepmother ordered. "Listen to me! There is still a chance that one of you can get him."

"Huh? One of us?" the Stepsisters asked together. They really had a knack for doing that. "Why, Mother, what do you mean?"

"Just this: no one, not even the Prince, knows who that girl is. The glass slipper is their only clue. Now the Duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom. And if one can be found whom the slipper fits, then, by King's Command, that girl shall be the Prince's bride," Cinderella's stepmother explained hurriedly.

"His bride?" Cinderella asked.

"His bride!" the Stepsisters cried excitedly.

"Cinderella! Get my things," Drizella ordered.

"Never mind her," Anastasia said. "Mend these right away!"

"Not until she irons my dress," Drizella replied.

"Uh, uh, uh! What's the matter with her?" Anastasia sighed.

"Wake up stupid!" Drizella exclaimed insultingly.

"We've got to get dressed," said Anastasia. "Mother! Did you see what she did?"

"Are you going to let her walk…" began Drizella but her mother cut her off.

"Quiet!" she ordered and Meera watched as the Stepmother followed Cinderella up to her room. For a minute she thought about running to Cinderella's rescue and stopping the Stepmother from locking her in. But then she thought that she stood a chance of fitting into Cinderella's glass slipper. She could have another chance at love. She couldn't bring herself to help Cinderella if there was even the slightest chance she might have a chance at being happy again. It had been so long since she felt truly and completely happy, no matter what she fooled others into believing. So instead of following after Cinderella and her stepmother she slipped down the stairs to wait for the Duke.

It didn't take long before she and Anastasia saw the Duke's carriage pull up through the parlor windows. "Oh Mother! Mother! He's here!" exclaimed Anastasia.

"The Grand Duke!" squealed Drizella.

"Oh do I look alright?" Anastasia questioned. "I'm so excited. I just don't know what I'll do."

"Girls!" the Stepmother said sharply. "Now remember, this is your last chance. Don't fail me."

And then a knock sounded at the door and the Stepmother opened it for the Royal Postman.

"Announcing His Imperial Grace, the Grand Duke," the Royal Postman said.

"Your Honor," the Stepmother greeted the Duke. "Welcome to our humble home."

The Grand Duke looked around with an unimpressed expression on his face. "Ahem. Quite so," he agreed.

"May I present my daughters, Drizella…and Anastasia," she said nodding at them accordingly.

"Your Grace," simpered Anastasia.

"Oh yes, charmed I'm sure," the Duke said dryly.

"His Grace will read a royal proclamation," the Royal Postman then stated.

"Ahem," the Duke started bringing out the slipper and was then interrupted.

"Well, I like that! I-it's my slipper!" cried Anastasia.

"How can she stand there and deliberately say things like that?" Drizella asked appalled.

"Girls, Girls! Your manners!" the Stepmother glared at the two sisters. "A thousand pardons Your Grace. Please continue." Meera glared in disgust at the the Stepsisters and their mother. They were truly horrible people. Yes, she had every intention of trying on that slipper too, but her reason was much more honorable than theirs. She watched as the group headed into the living room and followed quietly. She could see the poor Duke's servant struggling to get the glass slipper on Anastasia's man sized foot.

The Grand Duke must have been tired of watching though for he cried out in exasperation for the next daughter to try the slipper on. After a few minutes of struggling to get the slipper on Drizella she cried, "Oh of all the stupid little idiots! I'll do it myself. Get away from me. I'll get it to fit."

Drizella managed to squeeze her foot in and her mother cried, "It fits!"

"It fits?" the Duke cried disbelievingly but one glance clearly showed it did not and the Duke announced they were leaving. "You are the only ladies of the household, I hope… uh, I presume."

"There's no one else Your Grace," the Stepmother said displeased.

"Quite so," the Duke sighed relieved. "Good day. Good day."

Just as Meera was about to step out and ask to try on the slipper Cinderella came running down the stair crying, "Your Grace! Your Grace, please wait. May I try it on?"

"No!" Meera cried jumping out into the open as the others stared at her in shock, "I haven't tried it on yet!" And she grabbed the slipper from the Dukes servant and slipped it onto her petite foot. "Yes it fits!" She lifted her foot up quickly to show everyone in the room and then watched in horror as she realized too late the the slipper was too big and it went flying through the air and shattered into a thousand pieces when it crashed to the floor.

The Duke wailed and desperately tried to fit the slipper back together again. Cinderella walked over to the Duke and said comfortingly, "But perhaps it would help…"

But the Duke cried, "No, no nothing can help now!"

"But you see," Cinderella replied calmly. "I have the other slipper." The Duke looked up at her in surprise and then was completely overjoyed when Cinderella slipped it on. It was clear that the slipper was a perfect fit. Meera watched as the Duke stammered excitedly and the Stepmother and her daughters cried out in anguish and couldn't help but feel happy that Cinderella would get her Prince Charming. Just as she was about to leave the Cinderella's home she saw Mickey at the top of the stairs.

"Mickey!" she cried and once again the mouse ran off. "Wait!" Meera ran up the stairs and followed him down the hall towards Cinderella's room. She watched as the door disappeared and the portal appeared and she ran into it for the third time wondering where it would take her next.

**Meera: Well that's the story of how I didn't get prince charming.**

**Juliet: It seemed like a rather sad story.**

**Meera: Why? Cinderella got her prince.**

**Juliet: That's not what I'm talking about.**

**Meera: Well I have no idea what you're alluding to.**

**Juliet: *sighs but doesn't push anymore on the subject***

**Meera: Anyway, if you'd like to see the outfits I wore in the story make sure you check the profile. And please review.**


	5. One Crazy Reunion

**Juliet: I already have a headache.**

**Meera: I know I've got the Tylenol ready.**

**Juliet: Thanks. *sigh* Let's just keep this short. We don't own Alice in Wonderland. It belongs to Disney.**

**Meera: Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Meera tumbled through the portal, but unlike the times before she never stopped falling. She continued to fall down what seemed to be a black hole. The weird part was all the stuff that seemed to be floating up as she went crashing down. It seemed unfair, really. She wanted to go back up too. Hell, she just wanted to get back to Juliet in Disney World. Surely, her friend must be worried about her by now. But it seemed like Mickey freaking Mouse had other things planned for her. Just when she thought she'd be falling forever she crashed to the bottom.

She groaned and lifted her head up. Ahead of her she saw a young girl chasing a white rabbit down a red checkered floor. "Alice in Wonderland," she deadpanned. "Figures. It certainly suits my situation." She got up and brushed herself off a little before chasing after them. She rounded the corner and saw a door that she presumed led to another room. However, when she opened the door she discovered another door behind it. "Oh yeah, nothing works right in this place."

Meera continued to open doors that gradually grew smaller until there was the tiniest hole to crawl through. "Yeah like my hips will ever fit through that," she shouted indignantly at the door, which of course did not respond. Sighing she got down on her hands and knees and tried to get through the hole. Sure enough her hips got stuck. "Damn, now what?" She continued to squirm her way through the door but she was having no luck. Then she remembered that she could always just wish for something to get her out. With that thought in mind she wished that she was smaller and immediately felt herself shrink in size.

"Fabulous," she said to herself and sauntered into the room where she was pleased to see that Alice had discovered the door that allowed entrance to Wonderland.

"You see I was following…" Alice was trying to explain to the doorknob but he interrupted her with a lame joke.

"Rather good, huh?" he chuckled. "Doorknob, turn?"

"Please sir," Alice implored as Meera came up behind her. Startled she turned to face her. "Who are you?"

"Meera," she replied. "I think we fell down the same hole. Does the doorknob know how to get through?"

"I'm not quite sure. Let me ask him," Alice replied before turning back to the door.

"What can I do for you?" the Doorknob asked pleasantly.

"Well, I'm looking for a white rabbit. So, um, if you don't mind…" Alice stuttered mimicking opening the door.

"Uh?" the Doorknob asked confused before he got it and burst out, "Oh!" Then his lock widened to show the white rabbit on the other side.

"There he is!" exclaimed Alice. "I simply must get through."

"Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassible," the Doorknob said.

"You mean impossible," Alice corrected.

"No, impassible. Nothings impossible!" the Doorknob replied. "You need to be tiny like your friend beside you. Why don't you try that bottle on the table?"

"Table?" Alice asked confused before out of nowhere a table appeared. "Oh!"

"That's going to take some getting used to," Meera murmured a little disconcertedly.

"Read the directions, and directedly you'll be directed in the right direction. He, he, he," the Doorknob laughed again.

"You know you really shouldn't quit your day job," Meera told him dryly, but it only made him laugh more.

Alice picked up the bottle and read the label. "'Drink me'" she read. "Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle named 'poison,' it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later."

"Beg your pardon?" the Doorknob asked confused.

"I was just giving myself some good advice," answered Alice. "But… hmm, taste like, oh…cherry tart…custard…pineapple…roast turkey…goodness!" And she rapidly shrunk down in size. "What did I do?"

"Ho, ho ho ho, you almost went out like a candle," chuckled the Doorknob.

"But look! I'm just the right size," she said excitedly. "I'm even shorter than Meera!"

But when she started to go and open the door the Doorknob laughed. "No use. I forgot to tell you…I'm locked."

"Oh no!" Alice wailed.

"How could you possibly forget that, you dipstick?" Meera shouted.

"But of course you got the key," the Doorknob said trying to be reassuring.

"What key?" Alice asked and Meera did a Juliet worthy face palm.

"Now don't tell me you left it up there?" the Doorknob said as if Alice was the idiot. Meera felt some choice words for the Doorknob just dying to come out of her mouth. Fucktard was at the top of the list.

"Oh dear! What ever will I do?" bemoaned Alice.

"Try the box naturally," replied the Doorknob.

Meera glanced at a box that had appeared out of thin air. "Of course, there's a box now too," she mutters.

"Oh!" Alice gasped and picked out a cookie that said eat me on it in pink icing. "All right. But goodness knows what this will do…wow,wow,wow,ww!" Meera jumped out of the way of Alice's shoe and was pressed uncomfortably against the door whose doorknob was shouting incoherently from behind Alice's foot. "What did you say?" Alice shouted down.

"I said: 'a little of that went a long way!" the Doorknob guffawed.

"Well, I don't think it's so funny!" Alice replied tearfully. "Now-now I'll never get ou-out!" And she began to cry.

"Oh shit!" Meera hissed as huge tears splashed her and the ground around her.

"Oh, come on now," the Doorknob implored. "Crying won't help."

"I know, but I-I-I just can't stop!" blubbered Alice.

Meera on the other hand, was freaking out. The water was quickly rising and she was having a hard time keeping her head above the water. The Doorknob was in a similar state, and Meera could hear him gurgling on tears as wave after wave of tears hit him. Meera felt herself getting pushed towards the lock and then slipped through where she found herself in the middle of the ocean. The waves were no less rough here too, and she tossed and turned helplessly, gasping for air until finally she crashed onto shore. She lay there panting for a while before she finally felt strong enough to get to her feet. She stood up and stretched closing her eyes for a minute. When she opened them she got the surprise of her life. Standing three feet in front of her was her best friend. "Jewels!" she exclaimed smiling brightly.

But Meera didn't get the reaction she was expecting. Juliet's eyes narrowed in anger as she charged towards Meera. "Jewels," Meera said, her tone quickly changing as she tried to back away. Juliet was too fast and tackled her straight to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Juliet screamed as she went for Meera's throat. Meera tried her best to avoid her lunges.

"Back off Jewels, I got stilettos and I'm not afraid to use them!" Meera cried. Juliet glared at her, still angry, but got up off her friend. Meera just stared at her confused. "What's up with the hat?" Confused herself Juliet reached up and took off the silly looking top hat.

"What on earth?" Juliet muttered to herself. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"Don't ask me, my clothes have been constantly changing since I went through the portal," Meera said. The mention of the portal brought Juliet's attention back to why she tackled Meera in the first place. Grabbing hold of Meera's corset she lifted her up off the ground and shook her.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Juliet shouted.

"Uh, that Mickey Mouse ran into a portal. It kinda seemed like a good idea at the time," Meera answered. Juliet groaned and shoved Meera aside while she paced around.

"It's all your fault that we're in this mess," Juliet said turning to her friend.

"I don't see how it's my fault. I didn't make you come," Meera said.

"Did you really think I'd let you just run through a magic portal chasing an imaginary mouse," Juliet said.

"I don't think we can really say he's imaginary at this point. We're in freaking Wonderland," Meera said. Juliet rubbed her temples, feeling a dealing-with-Meera's-bullshit-headache coming on.

"Right, Wonderland. Well I guess we'll just have to find Alice and continue on with the story," she said and then started making her way along the beach in search of the blonde girl.

"I'm not sure she's here yet. I left her behind a while ago when she flooded me through the door," Meera said following after Juliet. Juliet was about to say something when she noticed some commotion several feet in front of them.

"Oh yeah, then who is that over there?" Juliet asked while pointing out the blonde running around trying to get dry.

"Looks like a dodo bird to me," Meera said only noticing the Dodo singing a silly song.

"No, not him, Alice," Juliet said pointing the girl out.

"Oh Juliet that's Alice! Hey Alice!" Meera shouted. Juliet face palmed at the lack of Meera paying attention. Meera went to go join in on the running. Juliet watched her go, wondering how she was able to maneuver through the sand wearing stilettos. Just as Meera joined in, her and Alice were off chasing the White Rabbit.

"Mister Rabbit! Mi-mister Rabbit!" Alice exclaimed taking off after the rabbit. Juliet hurried to catch up to them. She found Alice and Meera searching all over the woods.

"Do you suppose he could be hiding?" Alice asked.

"Well he's not standing out in the open," Meera said popping up from a bush. "Maybe we should ask the Olson twins over there." Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum stood perfectly still and unmoving. Curious as ever Alice walked up to them. Juliet and Meera however stood back and let her and the boys have their conversation.

"Those two give me the creeps," Juliet said referring to Tweedle Dum and Dee. Everything she remembered about Alice in Wonderland kept her on edge a bit, it just wasn't…normal; even for a fantasy movie.

"You, okay? You kinda look like you're freaking out?" Meera asked Juliet.

"I'm fine, just wanna get through this movie before I become mad like everyone else," Juliet answered.

"You wanna leave? This is the best movie ever! We should go exploring!" Meera said.

"I beg to differ," Juliet muttered.

"Oh, you're no fun," Meera said.

"I am too, this just isn't the 'fun' type of movie for me," Juliet said.

"Well it is for me and if you're just gonna stand there and pout then I'm just gonna go off exploring," Meera said going to march off somewhere but Juliet pulled her back.

"Oh, no no no, we're staying together. It's the best way to find our way out," Juliet said.

"Fine, but you better find a way to get that pole out of your ass," Meera groaned.

"Says the nympho," Juliet retorted.

"It's not a pole that's in my ass," Meera smiled.

"Gah!" Juliet replied.

"That's what he said," Meera said in a sing-song way. Smack! Meera's hand went to the back of her head, feeling the sting of Juliet's palm. "I'm not quite sure I deserved that."

"No," Juliet disagreed, "I'm pretty sure you always deserve it."

"That's what…" Juliet sent Meera an evil glare before she could finish the sentence. "Oh, get a sense of humor."

"Another recitation…" Tweedle Dum said. The girls' attention was drawn to Alice and the twins. Feeling the need to speed the story along Juliet swept in and took Alice's hand, dragging her away.

"Come along Alice," Juliet said. Alice looked up at the older girl confused.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"Oh that's Jewels. She's my best friend. She bosses everyone around, it's kinda her thing," Meera said brightly.

"I also go by Juliet," her friend said.

"Nah, it's Jewels," Meera dismissed. Juliet groaned. She hated the nickname but allowed Meera to call her it anyway.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you Jewels, oh uh, Juliet," Alice said.

As they were walking by a house a familiar voice called out. "Mary Ann! What are you doing out here?" the White Rabbit scolded Alice.

"Mary Ann?" Alice asked confused and looking at Juliet and Meera for answers. Both of them shrugged, not having a clue.

"Go go! Go get my gloves! I'm late!" the White Rabbit yelled and pushed Alice towards the door.

"But late for what? That's just what I…." Alice said.

"My gloves! At once, do you hear!" the Rabbit yelled.

"Touchy," Meera muttered watching Alice walk into the house. They certainly weren't going inside, they knew what was coming.

"He is a bit anal isn't he?" Juliet said causing Meera to giggle.

"I say he has a bigger pole up his ass than you do. Or maybe it's a watch. Get it?" Meera laughed. Juliet rolled her eyes but smiled.

While the two friends had been laughing over the Rabbit's uptight behavior the White Rabbit himself had gone into the house to check on Alice's progress. Suddenly they heard a shout come from inside the house. "Help! Monsters! Help, assistance!" the Rabbit cried running out of his house.

"Could he think of any other way to ask for help?" Juliet asked snarkily and they both began to laugh until they saw Alice's now giant foot come through the front door.

The two shuttered windows at the top of the house opened to reveal Alice's bright blue eyes. "No…no…no…dear!" they could hear Alice moan from inside the house.

"Well, damn!" Meera muttered staring in awe at the house.

"That's all you can say?" Juliet snapped. "We have to help her."

"I'm pretty sure that's what the Dodo is for," Meera replied nodding her head towards the road where, lo and behold, the Dodo from the beach was walking along.

"A monster! A monster, Dodo! In my house, Dodo!" the Rabbit cried frantically. "Oh my, poor little bitty house."

"Uh, steady old champ," the Dodo said reassuringly. "Can't be as bad as all that, you know."

"Well do something, Dodo!" the Rabbit ordered.

"Yes, indeed! Extraordanry situation, but eh…" the Dodo muttered.

"But-but-but-but what?" the Rabbit stuttered.

"But I have a very simple solution," the Dodo replied calmly. "Simply pull it out the chimney."

The Rabbit seemed to consider this before nodding his head in agreement and said, "Yes go-go-go ahead! Pull it out!"

Meera smiled and opened her mouth to say something but Juliet beat her too it. "That's what she said," Juliet said under her breath.

Meera rolled her eyes. ." "Oh, yeah Jewels," she said. "That's real mature Juliet gaped at her but Meera just laughed.

"You're impossible!" Juliet huffed and turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. She noticed that the Dodo had somehow managed to convince some poor lizard up on the roof.

"Of course! That's a brave lad!" the Dodo shouted from the ground encouraging the lizard on. "Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out!"

The lizard slithered down the chimney. Meera and Juliet watched and waited for what they knew was about to happen. Soon enough they all heard sniffing inside the house and then, "Ah-ah-ah-choo!" The lizard came flying out the chimney and flew over the trees to God only knows where.

"Well, there goes Bill…" the Dodo sighed. "Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy."

"Yes, anything. But hurry!" the Rabbit insisted.

"I propose that we…uhh..dow! By Jove! We'll burn the house down!" the Dodo cried excitedly.

"Yes, hihi!" the Rabbit started to agree and then realized what his companion said. "Burn the house…what?"

"We'll smoke the blighter there out, we'll smoke the monster out!" the Dodo explained.

"No, no! Not my beautiful house!" the Rabbit protested.

"A match!" the Dodo said lighting a match against the Rabbit's watch.

"Ah!" Meera cried snatching the match off the Dodo. "Allow me." And before Juliet or anyone else could stop her, Meera lit up a cigarette with the match and took a long drag before tossing her cig into a pile of hay lying against the house.

"Meera!" Juliet wailed.

"What?" Meera asked. "We have to get her out."

"Not by setting her on fire!" her friend shrieked and started to run towards the house but Meera grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"What are you doing?" she shouted. "You can't get her out until she shrinks. She's too big."

"Then how do we get her to shrink?" Juliet replied.

Meera raised her eyebrows at her. "The Rabbit will take care of that," she answered and looked back at the house. Sure enough, a few seconds later Alice came running out of the house chasing after the Rabbit. She was even tinier than before. Meera followed after. "C'mon Jewels!" And then she herself shrunk down even more.

"Wait!" Juliet cried using her height advantage to catch up and stop Meera. "How did you just do that?"

"Do what?" Meera asked confused.

"You were…you shrunk!" Juliet sputtered. "How did you shrink?"

"I just wished I was shorter," Meera replied like it was an everyday occurrence.

"You what?!" Juliet shouted.

Meera sighed and gave Juliet an exhausted look, as if she really should have caught on by now. "I wished to be shorter just like I wished I had cigarettes before," she said slowly.

"Wishing?! You can't do that!" Juliet scolded.

"Well, clearly I can," Meera replied. "I just did."

"No you can't! It'll interfere with the story," Juliet said.

"I've been interfering for the past two movies," Meera replied. "I'm not about to stop now."

"You what?" Juliet said blankly.

Meera sighed. "I conspired with the Queen in Snow White to put Snow into the eternal sleep, I pushed Snow off her coffin so her prince would kiss me, and I broke Cinderella's shoe by accident. Apparently, she has bigger feet than I do," Meera explained.

Juliet glared daggers down at her. "You can't do that! It messes up the story line!" she shouted.

"Well it's too late now," Meera replied. "I'm pretty sure I upped the ratings on Snow White. Any way that doesn't matter now. You need to shrink down in size."

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in this wishing thing," Juliet said.

Meera sighed and gave Juliet a pointed look. "I wish Jewels would shrink down to my size," she said.

"No…" Juliet started but stopped as the ground suddenly looked much closer. "Meera!" But her friend didn't hear her. She was already half way down the road, trying to catch up with Alice. Juliet groaned and followed after wondering how her friend was managing to go so fast. "Seriously, the girl's in stilettos," she thought.

Juliet quickly caught up to Meera as the two made their way over to the flowers, who appeared like giants now that they had shrunk. Alice was nowhere in sight.

"Great, we lost the main character," Juliet groaned.

"Oh, calm down that's why you ask people for directions," Meera said and then went up to the Rose. "Excuse me, did you see where a blonde weed went?"

"We chased her out," the rose said, "There are no weeds in this garden."

"Then what would you call a dandelion?" Meera challenged.

"They technically are weeds," Juliet said.

"How rude, the dandelions are perfectly good flowers," the lilac huffed.

"What? It's true. They just happen to be a prettier weed," Meera said.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We're just looking for the blonde girl! Can you tell us which way she went and then we'll be off," Juliet said frustrated.

"We chased her off that way," said the daisy pointing out a way.

"Thank you," Juliet said, "Finally someone helpful –" Meera had already taken off running. "Oh for the love of – Meera!" Juliet managed to catch up to her friend just to find her smoking an abandoned hookah. Juliet looked at her questioningly. "You're joking right?"

"What? I found it," Meera said in poor defense, already a hazy look on her face. "Besides the colors are awesome." Juliet frowned but ignored her now high friend. It's not like she hadn't had to deal with that before.

"This must have been where the caterpillar was," Juliet said to herself taking in the fact that the hookah was set on top of a mushroom.

"What's a caterpillar?" Meera asked dopily.

"Well, if she's not here she must be with the Cheshire Cat and seeing how she's a step ahead of us the logical thing to do would be to go to the tea party," Juliet pieced together.

"Yeah, I don't think you're getting it. Logic doesn't really work here," Meera said. Juliet let out a low growl in frustration before picking pieces of the mushroom and shoving one in Meera's hand.

"Look, just eat this," Juliet commanded. Meera looked at it for a second before tossing it away.

"I wish we were a little taller," Meera said. The two girls grew to a normal size, squashing the mushroom in the process. Juliet would have scolded Meera for wishing again but they needed to find Alice. So instead she grabbed her hand and took off in search for the tea party.

Juliet was happy to find Alice at the tea party but she quickly began to get another headache hearing the nonsense coming from the Mad Hatter and March Hare's mouths. "Ahh, but there are 364 unbirthdays!" the Hatter proclaimed.

"Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!" the Hare said.

"Why, then today is my unbirthday too!" Alice said.

"Me too!" Meera said excited.

"What a small world this is," the Hatter said.

"In that case….," the Hare began.

"Oh, God no," Juliet groaned. The Hatter and Hare began singing. Usually bursting out into song didn't annoy her, hell she even did it herself sometimes, but with a headache it only caused her more pain. Juliet stood there, rubbing her temples, trying to block out the voices.

"Need a Tylenol?" Meera asked holding out a few pills to Juliet who quickly snatched them out of her hand.

"I wouldn't be taking these if this place didn't give me such a headache," Juliet said referring to the fact that they were a wished item. She popped them in her mouth and washed them down with some tea from the table.

"I don't see what your problem is. This place is great," Meera said.

"Yes, well I don't. I never liked this place. It never made any sense and it always creeped me out. Hell it still creeps me out. This place is just a drug induced mess," Juliet said.

"Well, I guess that's why it makes sense to me," Meera sighed. "Look Jewels, not everything in life is supposed to make sense. That's what makes it fun. That's why they call this place Wonderland."

"Yes, I get that not everything in life makes sense. But this place makes zero sense at all. There must always be some understanding otherwise it falls into complete chaos and madness," Juliet replied.

"This place does make sense. You're just looking at it the wrong way," Meera said.

"You mean the sober way?" Juliet remarked.

"No, I meant the wrong way," Meera said.

"I have an excellent idea! Let's change the subject!" the Hare shouted in his conversation, surprisingly fitting well with the girls' own. They simply walked over to the table and sat down.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" the Hatter asked.

"Riddles? Let me see now," Alice said to herself thinking it over.

"Poe?" Juliet asked.

"That's what I figured. I always liked the one about the Black Death better," Meera commented. "Good old 'Nevermore'."

"You actually know Poe?" Juliet asked.

"Who doesn't know Poe? I keep telling you my grades were fine. No one ever believes me," Meera said. Their attention was caught by the appearance of the White Rabbit.

"Oh, I'm so late! I'm so very very late!" the Rabbit cried. The Hatter managed to grab the clock from the rabbit's hand and listened to it.

"Well, no wonder you're late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!" the Hatter said.

"Two days slow?" the Rabbit asked shocked.

"Of course you're late. Hahaha! My goodness. We'll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what's wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels!" the Hatter said and opened up the clock. He began to pull out all of the wheels to the Rabbit's dismay.

"Oh, my good watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs!" he spurted trying to catch the flying cogs.

"Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter!" Hatter said.

"Butter!" yelled the Hare.

"But- but- butter?" the Rabbit stuttered.

"Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that's fine." Said Hatter

"Oh no no, no no no you'll get crumbs in it!" said Rabbit

"Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about?" said Hatter

"Tea?" said Hare

"Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course!" said Hatter

"No!" said Rabbit

"Tea! Hehehe," said Hatter

"No! Not tea!" said Rabbit

"Sugar?" said Hare

" Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes," said Hatter

"Oh, please! Be careful!" said Rabbit

"Jam?" said Hare

"Jam! I forgot all about jam!" said Hatter

"No, no! Not jam!" said Rabbit

"Yes, sure you want, it's nice to see." Said Hatter

"Mustard?" said Hare

"Mustard? Yes, but... Mustard? Don't let's be silly! Lemon, that's different, that's... yes! That should do it. Hahaha! ... Look at that!" said Hatter. The White Rabbit's watch started jumping around, springs, jam, and God only knows what else bursting out of it. The group watched in awe and horror as it clattered around the table as if it had suddenly grown a mind of its own.

"It's going mad!" the Hare exclaimed.

"I didn't know inanimate objects could go mad," Juliet muttered darkly.

"I keep telling you that this is Wonderland," Meera sighed. "Things can do whatever they want here including, apparently, breaking the laws of physics."

"There's only one way to stop a mad watch," the Hare cried pulling a sledge hammer out of nowhere and slammed it down on the watch, breaking it.

The Mad Hatter picked it up and inspected it. "Two days slow, that's what it is," he said matter of factly.

"Oh my watch…" the Rabbit moaned. "And it was an unbirthday present too."

Upon hearing this the Mad Hatter and the March Hare burst into song and the Rabbit ran off. "Mister Rabbit! Oh, Mister Rabbit! Oh, now where did he go to?" Alice cried looking all around her. Her attention was finally drawn back to the silly antics of the Hatter and the Hare. "Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life." And the young girl started to walk into the woods.

With all the commotion going on neither Juliet or Meera noticed Alice was gone until she was well out of sight. "Oh no," Juliet moaned. "We lost her again."

"Relax," Meera said jumping up from the table and stretching her back. "We'll find her."

"How?" Juliet asked. "We don't even know which direction she went in."

"So we'll just pick a direction and stick with it until we meet up with her again," Meera said and began to step into the woods.

"You're kidding me right?" Juliet said walking behind her. "Your plan is to wonder around aimlessly in the woods hoping we'll run into her?"

"Do you have a better one?" Meera shot back unconcerned and continued making her way down an unworn path. Juliet didn't have a response for that. She had a pounding headache, she couldn't possibly think of a plan to find Alice. She just wanted out of here already. Meera took her silence as an answer. "I didn't think so." The two went deeper into the woods, their progress made harder with the thickening underbrush. Both of their tights got torn as they walked through a field of thickets.

"This is hopeless!" Juliet called out to Meera who was a few feet in front of her. "We're never going to find her and now we won't be able to find our way back."

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer," Meera called looking over her shoulder to see her friend trip over a log. She sighed and went back to help her up.

"We've been wondering around in these woods forever," Juliet huffed using Meera to pull herself back onto her feet. "I'm exhausted, my clothes are a wreck, and I keep tripping over everything." Juliet glanced at her friend's attire. Meera's clothes had a few tears but otherwise looked fine. "How is it you're managing to stay on your two feet. You're wearing stilettos God dammit!"

Meera rolled her eyes. "It's called watching where you're going," she replied dryly. "C'mon, we have to keep moving. We're almost there, I can feel it."

"You know, your incessant optimism is really starting to get on my nerves," Juliet hissed.

"Yeah, yeah," Meera muttered. "Just keep up would …" And she broke off as she pushed between to bushes and found herself in the garden of the Queen of Hearts.

"What?" Juliet asked stepping up next to Meera.

"I found Alice," Meera answered smugly. "I told you we were nearly there."

Juliet gaped open mouthed at the scene in front of her. Three cards and Alice were bowing down to an extremely red faced queen.

"That's enough!" the Queen of Hearts bellowed. "Off with their heads!"

"She can't do that," Juliet said indignantly.

"Sure she can, she's the Queen," Meera replied calculatingly. "Although, not for much longer."

"Oh no you don't," Juliet warned. "We are getting Alice and then you and I are finding our way home."

Meera scowled at Juliet. "You are such a pain," she whined before returning her attention back to Alice who was speaking with the Queen.

"Well, um, I'm trying to find my way home…" Alice began to explain but the Queen cut her off.

"Your way?" she replied dangerously quiet before she exploded, "All ways here are my ways!"

"Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking…" Alice was interrupted again.

"Curtsey while you're thinking, it saves time," the Queen advised.

"Can you believe this lady?" Juliet said to Meera, but when she turned to look at her friend she saw that Meera was nodding her head in agreement with the Queen. "Unbelievable."

"Do you play croquet?" the Queen asked Alice.

"Why, yes, your majesty," Alice responded.

"Then let the game begin!" boomed the Queen, who then noticed the two friends standing off to the side. "And you two can join in."

"And what if we don't want…"Meera began but Juliet clapped a hand over her mouth and smiled sweetly at the Queen.

"We'd love to, Your Majesty," Juliet said shaking Meera's head so that it looked like she was nodding in agreement.

"Lovely," the Queen of Hearts replied.

When the Queen was out of hearing distance Juliet released Meera. "What the Hell?!" Meera cried glaring at Juliet.

"I was saving your neck," Juliet replied. "You can't talk to her like that. She'll cut your head off."

"I'm beginning to wish she'd cut your head off," Meera mumbled before walking off to join the game and Juliet groaned before following her. The two both joined up with Alice who seemed happy to see them before they all picked a mallet and a ball to play the game with. Both Juliet and Alice were having trouble getting their bird mallet to cooperate but Meera simply gave hers a shake and was ready to go.

"Do you want us both to lose our heads," Alice whispered angrily at her bird.

"Uh!" her mallet thought. "Hum!" And nodded its head.

"Well, I don't!" Alice cried.

"I say, how are you getting on?" the Cheshire Cat asked appearing in midair.

"Not at all," Alice replied.

"Beg your pardon?" the Cheshire Cat asked.

"I said 'not at all'" Alice answered loudly. Meera and Juliet shot each other worried looks.

"Whom are you talking to?" the Queen asked.

"Oh, uh… a cat, Your Majesty!" replied Alice sheepishly.

"Cat?" the Queen said clearly not believing her. "Where?"

"There!" Alice cried pointing behind her but the Cheshire Cat disappeared before the Queen could see him. "Oh there he is again!"

"I warn you child, if I lose my temper, you lose your head, understand?" the Queen of Hearts threatened.

Alice nodded her head and the Queen returned her attention back to her shot. The Cheshire Cat reappeared before Alice, capturing the attention of Meera. "You know, we could make her really angry. Shall we try?"

"Oh no no!" Alice begged the Cat, but it was too late for either of them. Meera crept up behind the Queen and hooked her mallet under her skirt. The Queen went to hit her hedgehog but ended up face planting instead.

"Meera!" Juliet cried.

"Oh my fur and whiskers!" the Rabbit gasped.

"Oh dear! Save the Queen!" the King cried.

"Someone's head will roll for this!" the Queen thundered while getting back on her feet. Her eyes landed on Alice. "Yours! Off with her…"

"But-but consider, my dear," the King cajoled. "Couldn't she have a trial…uh…first?"

"Trial?" the Queen asked considering.

"Well, just a…uh…little trial?" the King answered. "Hmmm?"

"Very well then," the Queen agreed before bellowing, "Let the trial begin!" And the gathered crowd started to head to the court room.

Meera began to follow them when Juliet pulled her back. "What were you thinking?" Juliet hissed.

"Oh c'mon!" Meera replied. "She totally had that coming."

"I'm not saying she didn't but now Alice is paying for it AND you interfered with the story," Juliet yelled. "AGAIN!" Meera was about to argue back when she saw Mickey over Juliet's shoulder. She blinked. Mickey waved at her before running into the Queen's maze. Meera took off after him. "Meera!" Juliet cried before hurrying after her friend. The two friends chased after Mickey as he led them through the maze. They turned left into a dead end but Meera could see the portal opening up ahead of them. Mickey ran through and with one last burst of speed Meera followed after. Juliet paused before the portal, unsure of whether or not she should follow. However, upon glancing over her shoulder and seeing Queen and her entourage chasing Alice towards her Juliet turned back around and quickly entered the portal. She didn't know if it would bring her back home or not. She was just happy to be out of Wonderland.

* * *

**Meera: That wasn't so bad, now, was it?**

**Juliet: I'm surprised I didn't get a migraine.**

**Meera: *rolls eyes* You are such a cry baby.**

**Juliet: *Whacks Meera on the back of her head* Make sure you review the chapter.**

**Meera: And don't forget to check out our profile if you want to see our outfits in the story. **


	6. High-Flying Adventure

**Juliet: Now that Wonderland's done it's time to move on to another magical land.**

**Meera: What magical land?**

**Juliet: Neverland.**

**Meera: Uh, Neverland.**

**Juliet: What's wrong with Neverland?**

**Meera: You never get to grow up. And if you never grow up you never get to do adult…things.**

**Juliet: You're despicable.**

**Meera: What?**

**Juliet: *rolls eyes at Meera* Anyway we don't own Peter Pan, it belongs to Disney.**

**Meera: Enjoy the "non-adult story".**

* * *

High-Flying Adventure

Juliet screamed as she began to fall to the ground below her. The portal had transported her high into the sky. From the height she was falling from she would never survive. Juliet's life flashed before her eyes. As she got closer to the ground she closed her eyes and remembered one of her happiest memories. If she was gonna die she was gonna die happy. Suddenly she stopped falling. Opening her eyes Juliet saw that she was flying.

"What the fuck?" Juliet muttered to herself, wide eyed. "I'm flying." A smile appeared on her face. "I'm flying!" she said gleefully and did a backflip in the air. This was exciting. Flying was one of the superpowers she always wanted.

"But wait, if I'm flying does that mean I'm in –," Juliet thought to herself before her attention was grabbed by a glowing light. Her eyes followed where the glowing light was going and saw a familiar flying boy.

"Peter Pan," Juliet said in wonder. He was one of her favorite Disney characters. Peter's head turned towards her, apparently hearing what she had said. He zoomed over to her, circling around observing her.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, "I've never seen you in Neverland."

"My name's Juliet," she answered, watching him, "I'm not really from around here."

"Then how did you know my name?" Peter asked, unsure of this strange new girl.

"Everyone knows about the heroic Peter Pan where I'm from. People love telling stories about you," Juliet said stroking his ego. She wasn't lying. Pretty much everybody knew about Peter Pan back in the real world. There were so many different story adaptions that it was hard not to. Besides, complementing him would help him trust her more. Peter smiled.

"That's cool. So what are you doing here in Neverland?" he asked.

"Um, just here exploring, maybe go on a couple adventures," Juliet said fabricating a quick excuse.

"Well if it's an adventure you're looking for than you can come with Tinkerbell and I. We're off to find my shadow," Peter said. Juliet's attention perked up. She got here before the story started just like she did in Alice in Wonderland. Except last time she had no clue where she ended up until Meera showed up and told her.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Juliet said. "Lead the way."

"Okay then, follow me. It's a good thing you can fly," Peter said taking off with Tink following faithfully behind him. Juliet followed.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I can," Juliet lightly chuckled to herself. It was lucky that's what it was. Tinkerbell turned back and glared at her while Peter continued flying ahead.

"Don't worry Tink," Juliet whispered to the fairy, "I'm not interested. Peter's not exactly my type. Plus he's a bit too young for me." Satisfied with her answer Tink continued on after Peter. Juliet smiled and shook her head at the fairy's jealous nature before flying off after them.

The three flew straight to London and arrived at the Darling's nursery where Peter made his noisy entrance, alerting young Wendy Darling.

"Peter Pan! Oh, Peter, I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller perhaps. But then –," Wendy went on before noticing Juliet in the room. "Oh, hello there. Who are you?"

"Juliet," she answered.

"I've never seen you with Peter before," Wendy said. Juliet could already sense jealously coming from the girl. Juliet didn't have time to reply before Wendy said another thing. "Aren't you dressed rather inappropriately?" Juliet looked down at her outfit wondering what the problem could be. There wasn't anything wrong with it, fairly simple actually. But then it hit her. She was wearing pants.

"Must be in a time period where women wearing pants is still frowned upon," she thought to herself before thinking up a reply for Wendy. "Where I'm from this is perfectly normal." Juliet caught a glance of Peter from the corner of her eye and laughed as he tried putting his shadow back on with soap. "Peter you're not gonna get your shadow back on that way." Wendy's attention turned back to the boy.

"You can't stick it on with soap, Peter. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it," Wendy said as she went and got a needle and thread and began sewing his shadow back on. Wendy just went on and on. Even Juliet had to admit she talked too much. She just explored the nursery as her and Peter had their conversation. It wasn't until Tinkerbell stopped Wendy from giving Peter a kiss, alerting the boys that Juliet's attention was brought back.

"John! John, wake up! He's here!" Michael shouted excitedly.

"Huh? Jiminy!" John breathed amazed. Tinkerbell flew behind Juliet who protected her from Peter trying to capture her in his hat. They all seemed to be interested in Tinkerbell before turning their attention to Juliet.

"Who are you? Wendy never mentioned anything about you in her stories," John asked.

"I'm Juliet, Peter's new friend," Juliet answered.

"Nice to meet you Juliet," Michael said.

"Well, come on Wendy. Let's go," Peter said.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked curiously, adding himself into whatever Peter was doing.

"To Neverland," Wendy said, "Peter's taking us."

"Us?" Peter said. Juliet laughed lightly to herself. Obviously Peter wasn't planning on taking the two boys along with them. "Well, all right, but you gotta take orders." Juliet sighed and turned her attention to Tinkerbell.

"You okay Tink?" she asked. The fairy nodded as she stood on Juliet's shoulder fixing her hair and dress. "You know that wasn't very nice what you did there." Tinkerbell looked at her. "But I guess a little jealously never hurt anyone." Tinkerbell smiled as the two girls laughed before Peter took Tinkerbell off Juliet's shoulder and patted her fairy dust over the three Darling children. Soon enough they were up in the air.

"Oh, my! We can fly!" Wendy said.

"You can fly!" Peter said.

"We can fly!" the Darling's said. Juliet smiled. Flying was an exciting thing. Feeling a slight high from the excitement she herself lifted into the air.

"Come on everybody, here we go! Off to Neverland!" Peter said. Flying out the window the six flew all over London before landing on top of one of the clock tower's hands. Peter pointed up into the sky. "There it is, second star to the right and straight on till morning."

"The second star to the right," Juliet sang under her breath. Once again they were off, flying through the sky and to Neverland. As they came through the cloud layer, Neverland appeared. Juliet looked at it breathlessly. It truly was beautiful.

Flying around the Darling children were all a flutter seeing places they only knew about from stories. Juliet even had to admit she was starstruck, Peter Pan was one of her favorite Disney movies.

"Oh, Peter, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be! Oh, look, John, there's Mermaid lagoon," Wendy pointed out.

"By Jove! And the Indian encampment!" John said.

"Oh look, there's Captain Hook and the pirates," Michael said pointing out the pirate ship. Cannon fire went off and a cannon ball came flying towards them.

"Look out!" Juliet shouted as she pulled someone out of the cannon ball's way.

"Quick Tink! Take them to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire," Peter said and then went to distract the pirate Captain. Tinkerbell shot towards the island with Juliet and the Darlings Wendy in the front trying to keep up with Tinkerbell.

"Tinker Bell! Not so fast, Tinker Bell! Please Tinker Bell! We can't keep up with you! Tinker Bell! Wait! Please!" Wendy cried to the fairy who didn't bother listening.

"Come on," Juliet said taking the lead. They flew towards Hangman's Tree and when they got close, that's when the firing started. War cries from the Lost Boys below mixed in with cries of fear from the Darlings as rocks came flying at them. "Stop!" Juliet shouted. Surprisingly enough the rocks stopped, but not before hitting Wendy. The girl went falling to the ground. Luckily Peter was there to save her just in time. All of them landed on the ground and gather around Wendy and Peter.

"Oh, Peter! You saved my life!" Wendy praised the boy.

"Are you hurted, Wendy?" Michael asked worried.

"No Michael," she answered.

"Good heavens, Wendy. You might have been killed," John said.

"Come here Wendy, I want to make sure you have no injuries from those rocks," Juliet said and led the young girl over to the side, just as the Lost Boys made their appearance. Juliet paid no attention to them but focused on Wendy, examining her head. She was no doctor, she never even went near the medical field in school but she did want to make sure Wendy was alright. Surprisingly, the girl had no injury from the rocks and her fall.

"You're very lucky," Juliet told the girl. "After all that you don't even have a scratch on you." Wendy thanked her but Juliet could still tell that Wendy held some jealously towards Juliet. Juliet just sighed, it would take some time for Wendy to actually open up towards the older girl. The two of them turned their attention to the boys.

"Well, Tink said it was a bird!" one of them said.

"Tink said what?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Well, she said you said to shoot it down. So we did and then you told us to stop so we did that too," another one said. Juliet cocked an eyebrow, so they thought that she was Peter Pan when she shouted for them to stop. Wow they were a bit dim witted if they thought she was Peter because of the similarity of her clothing to his. Did they not realize that the stop was a female voice?

"Tinker Bell. Tink! Come here," Peter commanded. The small blonde fairy came flying out in front of Peter. "You're charged with high treason, Tink. Are you guilty or not guilty?" The fairy shook her head as bell sounds echoed. "Guilty? Don't you know you might have killed her?" Tinker Bell didn't care. "Tinker Bell…I hereby banish you forever." The fairy looked over to Juliet, hoping for a bit support.

"While I don't really agree with banning her forever that wasn't cool Tink. Murder's going too far," Juliet said. Mad Tinker Bell flew away.

"Yes, please Peter, not forever," Wendy pleaded.

"Well, for a week then. Come on girls, I'll show you the island," Peter said turning towards both Juliet and Wendy.

"Oh, Peter! The mermaids?" Wendy said excited. The boys whined, not really enjoying the idea.

"Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines," John said.

"And the Indians too," Michael added.

"All right, men, go out and capture a few Indians. John, you be the leader," Peter instructed.

"I shall try to be worthy of my post," John saluted and then turned to Michael and the Lost Boys. "Forward march!" With John in the front the Lost Boys followed behind him. Juliet couldn't help but giggle as Michael pulled his teddy bear along with him.

"Come on, bear," he said to the stuffed toy.

"Come on Juliet. I'll show you and Wendy the mermaids," Peter said to her. Juliet saw Wendy's jealously flare up as Peter talked to her instead. She just rolled her eyes, children and love.

"Alright, lead the way," Juliet said. The three went off to Mermaid Lagoon, hearing the boys singing in the background.

They arrived just on the outskirts of Mermaid Lagoon, watching as the mermaids lazed around on rocks. They were very beautiful Juliet had to admit, seeing the mermaids with her own two eyes, even though they were as jealous as pretty much all the females here.

"Just imagine. Real, live mermaids!" Wendy said excited.

"Would you like to meet them?" Peter asked.

"Oh, Peter, I'd love to," Wendy answered.

"I don't think that's…" Juliet began to protest but Peter had flown off and Wendy was making her way down to the mermaids. Juliet sighed, well she tried. Wendy would just have to learn for herself.

"Might as well join them. Maybe have a bit of fun," Juliet thought to herself and flew over to join Peter and Wendy. The mermaids were already going gaga over Peter who loved all the attention he was getting from the beautiful mermaids. Juliet just stayed off to the side, not wanting to deal with the mermaids just yet.

"He's such a big flirt," Juliet said to herself.

"Tell us one of your adventures," said a mermaid.

"Something exciting," another one added.

"Want to hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I've always liked that one," the red headed mermaid said.

"Me too!" a mermaid with black hair and a lily pad on her head commented.

"There I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40 or 50 pirates," Peter began his tale for the mermaids.

"Oh Peter!" Wendy called over to him, finally reaching the mermaids.

"Who's she?" the lily pad mermaid asked jealously.

"Huh" Peter asked being interrupted from his story. "Her? Oh, that's Wendy." The mermaids obviously didn't like her for they surrounded the poor girl on the rock she was standing on, pulling on her dress and trying to get her in the water.

"Oh, please! I'm not dressed for –," Wendy tried to protest.

"Oh, but you must!" the red head insisted, pulling harder.

"We insist," joined in the other red headed mermaid.

"No, no, please!" Wendy begged.

"Too good for us, eh?" the lily pad mermaid said. The mermaids began to splash Wendy with water. She cried out to Peter for help but he just laughed at her.

"I almost forgot how much of an ass he was in this movie," Juliet said to herself. She felt sorry for Wendy and decided to come to her rescue. Juliet flew over and lifted Wendy up into the air, carrying her away from the mermaids. "I got you Wendy." She set the girl down on a different rock.

"Another one?!" the blonde one said appalled. Juliet just rolled her eyes and floated all around the lagoon.

"What is it with all these girls around here and jealously?" Juliet ranted out loud, "I have no intention to woo Peter." Juliet flew right up to the boy. "Peter, I have no interest to further our relationship into a romantic one. I find it a bit creepy if we did do that. I want our friendship to remain just that, friendship." She then turned to Wendy and the mermaids. "There! I am no longer a threat! Not that I ever considered myself one in the first place but still. Now can we continue on with our adventure –" From the corner of her eye Juliet spotted them.

"Hook," Juliet said, almost in a whisper. The mermaids went into full panic mode as they jumped from the rocks they had been resting on and swam deep beneath the water. Peter and Juliet flew over and joined Wendy upon the rock Juliet had set her on. They all looked on at the small boat moving through the water. Sure enough it was the pirate captain with his first mate Mr. Smee and a tied up Tiger Lily.

"They've captured Tiger Lily. Looks like they're headin' for Skull Rock. Come one girls. Let's see what they're up to," Peter said and then helped Wendy up in the air. Juliet followed. With the three in the air the trio followed behind Hook, being careful that they wouldn't be seen.

The trio hid behind rocks as they watched as Hook threatened the Indian princess. They had tied her to a rock that the tide could easily cover when I came in.

"You'd better talk, my dear. For soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late," Hook threatened. Juliet glared dangers at him.

"I'll show the old codfish. Stay here and watch the fun," Peter said and then flew off somewhere.

"Fun?" Wendy asked confused.

"He's gonna mess with Hook. Just watch. It should be good," Juliet explained and then turned back to watch Hook and Smee.

"Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. This is your last chance, Tiger Lily!" Hook once again threatened. But the girl remained silent. Suddenly Peter's voice echoed, impersonating an Indian voice.

"Manatoa, great spirit of might sea water, speak. Beware, Captain Hook. Beware! Beware!" Hook and Smee jumped, frightened.

"Did you hear that, Smee?" Hook asked scared.

"It's an evil spirit, Captain," Smee answered.

"Stand by, Smee, while I take a look around. Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Hook said as he began to look around Skull Rock. Juliet and Wendy giggled as Peter messed with Mr. Smee as he imitated Hook's voice. They were in quite a fit of giggles until they noticed that Hook had found Peter's hiding spot.

"Peter!" Wendy gasped.

"Look out!" Juliet called up to him. He jumped out of the way as Hook launched his sword at him.

"Here's your spirit, Smee!" Hook shouted to his first mate.

"Why, it's Peter Pan," Smee said.

"No shit Sherlock," Juliet muttered under her breath, making sure that Wendy didn't hear her. She was an avid swearer – more so than Meera surprisingly – but she didn't like doing it around kids. If she did Juliet tried to be quiet so they couldn't hear her.

"Scurvy brat!" Hook cursed at the boy.

"Thank you, Captain," Peter said, taking it as a compliment.

"Come down, boy, if you've a taste for cold steel!" Hook threatened.

"Watch this, girls," Peter said, wanting to impress them. And they did, Juliet and Wendy watched as Peter fought with Hook and Smee. He had even more fun as the crocodile came and tried to eat Hook. As Hook and Smee hurriedly rowed out on their boat Juliet remembered Tiger Lily. The tide had come in and the girl was fully covered by the sea water.

"Tiger Lily!" she shouted and flew over to the girl. Diving underwater Juliet worked on the ropes, undoing the knots to free her. Peter had joined her down in the water and took Tiger Lily into his arms once Juliet had the knots all undone. They flew up out of the water as Peter quickly flew the princess to the Indian camp.

"Peter, wait for me!" Wendy cried out. Juliet stopped and waited for the girl, wanting to make sure she didn't get left behind.

"Come on Wendy," she said to her, helping Wendy when she needed it.

After retelling what had happened with Hook, the Indians held a celebration in Peter and Juliet's honor for recusing Tiger Lily. The chief gave both of them an Indian name.

Peter: Flying Eagle

Juliet: Soaring Nightingale

The party was going on well. Juliet was having a lot of fun dancing around with the others as the natives sang, what makes the red man red. One of Disney's more racist songs, but Juliet just continued to enjoy herself in the merriment. That was until she noticed Wendy.

"Squaw no gettum firewood. Squaw go home," she said upset and then started to make her way to the tree house. Juliet ran over to her.

"Wendy? What's wrong? You can tell me," she said.

"It's just…it's Peter," Wendy sighed in frustration.

"Oh, boy trouble," Juliet said in understanding.

"I just don't understand," Wendy said sitting down on a fallen log. Juliet joined her.

"Yeah, boys can be confusing…and stupid," Juliet chucked knowing fully well what Wendy was going through. She had her share of boy problems in the past.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you earlier," Wendy apologized.

"It's alright. Jealously seems to be a thing Peter brings with him," Juliet said.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Really," Juliet answered and gave her a hug. "It's been a long day. Let's go back to the hide out and rest. The boys can find their way back just fine without us." Wendy nodded and the two headed back to Hangman's Tree.

Juliet and Wendy were enjoying some relaxing time by themselves but as soon as the boys returned it quickly ended. The quiet atmosphere was replaced with a loud and tension filled one as Wendy and Peter bickered with one another. Both of them were too stubborn to let the other one win.

"Oh for goodness sake. Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" Wendy asked her brothers frustrated.

"Of course," Michael answered.

"But you can't. You need a mother. We all do," Wendy said.

"Well, except for me. I'm technically a grown adult," Juliet thought to herself. Wendy got more frustrated with the boys and finally explained what a mother was to them.

"Well, a mother, a real mother is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice… that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers 'sleep tight'," Wendy explained. Juliet listened as Wendy sang to the children about mothers. She herself began to miss her parents. Ever since she started her job down in Disney World she hadn't seen or talked to them much. Part of her even wondered if she would get to see them again at all. Juliet was so wrapped up in her thoughts it took Peter and Wendy's arguing to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you; once you're grown up you can never come back. Never," Peter shouted.

"Oh, dear," Wendy muttered.

"Well, men, shall we be off?" John asked.

"I'll help you home. I'm not leaving yet but I don't want you guys to get lost on your way home," Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet," Wendy said. Juliet nodded and the lot of them, the Darlings, Lost Boys, and Juliet left Hangman's Tree to head back to London. But just as they were making their way through the tree the pirates ambushed them. Juliet tried to fight off her attackers the best she could but there were too many of them and without a weapon to defend herself with she and the others were easily captured.

On Hook's ship all of them had been tied up. The kids had been tied up around one of the ships masts while Juliet was tied up near the Captain's quarters. While the crew was trying to persuade the children to become pirates Captain Hook himself focused on Juliet.

"Why is a dashing young lady like yourself hanging around Pan's little brats? You're an adult after all and Pan hates adults," Hook said to her.

"I guess it's just the pirate kind he finds the most disgusting," Juliet insulted.

"Feisty aren't you. I like that in a woman," Hook said.

"Go fuck yourself," Juliet growled.

"Oh no, that's what you're for," Hook said. Juliet's eyes widen, realizing the captain's intentions. "You see, I have no intentions to let you leave. I've been trapped in this awful place for ages and my desire for flesh has blossomed in more than one way."

"I will never sleep with you, you bastard," Juliet said, glaring at Hook. Hook let out an evil laugh.

"You don't have a choice my dear," he said. Juliet spit in his face. She was not going to be someone's sex slave. Hook wiped away her spit and glared at the girl. "If that stubbornness of yours is going to be a problem then my men can help me teach you a lesson." Juliet lunged at him, wanting badly to attack but her bindings held her back. Hook laughed at her and then turned to talk to the kids.

"Fucking pirate," Juliet mumbled. She knew that nothing bad was going to happen to her. She knew fully well how the story would end. But no one threatened her with rape like that, no one.

"He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" one of the Lost Boys said referring to Hook.

"Oh no we won't. Peter Pan will save us," Wendy said. Hook and Smee laughed at her.

"But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Peter. Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription: To Peter with love from Wendy. Do not open till 6 o'clock. Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device. So set that when the clock is a certain way Peter Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever," Hook explained.

"No!" Wendy gasped. As the pirates laughed Juliet saw Tinker Bell zoom away from the corner of her eye, off to warn Peter.

"You can't believe everything you hear, Wendy. Remember that," Juliet said.

"But time grows short. We have but a few seconds," Hook said and then began counting down. When he reached zero the bomb went off. Everyone fell silent when they heard it.

"And so passeth a worthy opponent," Hook said in mock sadness.

"Amen," muttered Smee. Hook quickly moved on from his mock sadness and addressed the children.

"And now, which will it be? The pen or the plank?" Hook asked them.

"Captain Hook, we will never join your crew," Wendy told him.

"As you wish. Ladies first, my dear," he said and then gestured over to the plank. As Wendy said goodbye to her brothers the pirates got impatient and rowdy. With everyone's attention on Wendy Juliet took the opportunity to try and figure out a way out of her bindings. Looking around she saw an abandoned sword lying close to her.

"Foolish pirates," Juliet thought to herself and worked herself over to the sword. Thankfully it was in reach. Getting down on her knees she kneeled in front of the sword and started working on cutting the rope constricting her hands. As soon as she got her hands free everyone was busy wondering why there was no splash when Wendy walked off the plank. Juliet took the time to rub her sore wrists and then grabbed hold of the sword. Now with a weapon she was ready to fight. Hook was so angered by all his crew going crazy over how there was no splash that he threw one of his own crew members overboard.

"Who's next?" Hook threatened.

"You're next, Hook! This time you've gone too far!" Peter said making his grand appearance with Wendy. The boys went wild seeing that their hero wasn't dead.

"And guess who's got a sword," Juliet said getting into an offensive stance.

"Say your prayers, Hook!" Peter said.

"I'll show you this ghost has blood in his veins. I'll run him through! Oooh! Take that! Curse this hook!" Hook shouted.

Peter freed the boys and the fighting began. Hook focused on Peter while the others took on the pirates. Juliet was doing well holding her own in sword fights with some pirates. All that sword training she did for acting was really paying off. At one point she even managed to get another pirates sword, making her dual wielding. The pirates were very scared of her at that point. The pirates were getting their butts kicked so much that they began retreating to the life boats. Peter himself was doing quite well with his fight with Hook. He had him in the bag, having Hook beg for his life.

"You wouldn't do old Hook in now, would you, lad? I'll go away forever. I'll do anything you say," Hook pleaded.

"Well, alright, if you say you're a codfish," Peter agreed.

"I'm a codfish," Hook muttered quietly.

"Louder!" Peter commanded.

"I'm a codfish!" Hook shouted in tears a bit. The Darlings and Lost Boys laughed, chanting away on how Hook was a codfish. Juliet smiled up at the groveling pirate captain.

"All right Hook, you're free to go and never return," Peter said. He turned around giving Hook his chance. Hook went to go kill Peter.

"Peter!" Wendy shouted worried. Hook went to strike Peter with his sword but Peter flew out of the way, causing Hook to lose his balance and fall into the ocean. The crocodile was there waiting for him. Freaking out, Hook swam away for his life with Mr. Smee and his crew following after him.

The Lost Boys, Darlings, Juliet, Peter, and Tinker Bell celebrated on the boat for the rest of the day and into the night. Peter had even dawned Hook's hat and coat. Juliet had a grand time showing off her sword fighting skills. When night had hit Juliet saw the all too familiar mouse motioning towards an open portal that none of the others seemed to notice. Juliet sheathed her swords and looked to the others.

"I'm afraid I have to go now guys," she told them. Everyone whined, upset that the older girl had to leave.

"No Juliet, please stay," the Lost Boys said.

"Sorry guys, but I have another adventure to get to," Juliet said. Wendy was the first one to approach her and gave her a goodbye hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Juliet," she said.

"I'll miss you too Wendy," Juliet said. After their hug Juliet looked over at Peter and smiled.

"It was a great adventure, Peter," Juliet said. Peter smiled.

"Make sure you come back. And when you do tell me all about your adventure," Peter said. Juliet nodded. She didn't know if she would see him again but a feeling in her stomach said she might. With a last goodbye Juliet ran into the portal. Off on her next adventure.

* * *

**Juliet: Wasn't that an exciting adventure.**

**Meera: Exciting? You missed out on your chance for exciting.**

**Juliet: What do you mean?**

**Meera: You could've got it on with Captain Hook and his men and you said no!**

**Juliet: He threatened to rape me!**

**Meera: He wanted to gang bang you it's a totally different thing.**

**Juliet: He had my consent for none of this!**

**Meera: Well that's your problem not his.**

**Juliet: *smacks Meera in the back of the head***

**Meera: That was totally uncalled for.**

**Juliet: *groans in frustration* Well anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to leave us some reviews. And make sure to check out the profile for the outfit I wore in this.**


	7. Past the Thorns

**Meera: Welcome back!**

**Juliet: So Meera, did you try and kiss any Princes in this chapter?**

**Meera: No actually, I didn't. I can keep my hands to myself you know.**

**Juliet: That's surprising. They're usually trying to grope any man close to you.**

**Meera: I think you're exaggerating.**

**Juliet: I've known you for how long? I think I have a good idea.**

**Meera: Yeah well, let's just get on with the story.**

**Juliet: We don't own Sleeping Beauty. It belongs to Disney.**

Past the Thorns

Meera spun around in the portal once again before stopping in a living room where a man is giving his wife a puppy that they name lady. Just as suddenly as she arrived though she felt herself jerked into another scene where the puppy, now a dog, is being introduced to a baby. "Lady and the Tramp," Meera murmured quietly and then felt the scene shift and she was watching two hideous Siamese cats trashing the dining room and then she was watching Tramp save Lady before the scene switched to the one of Disney's most iconic scenes, the two dogs sharing spaghetti. The scene changed again and Tramp was fighting off a rat before finally, Meera saw Lady and Tramp surrounded by their puppies. She went to go pet them, but just as she reached forward she lurched through the portal.

Meera tumbled through the portal leaving Wonderland and its craziness behind. She couldn't help but feel sorry to leave it though, especially when she finally crash landed onto hard cobblestone. "Ugh," she groaned and sat up. "I'm getting really tired of that." Brushing off her scrapes and, once again, new wardrobe, she looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a courtyard full of people who were all singing happily. Judging from the size of the crowd it seemed everyone in the kingdom was here. She turned around to ask Juliet what story they were in and then realized that once again she was on her own.

She sighed in frustration. The portal had no rhyme or reason to it and kept dropping the girls off in different stories left and right. Meera wondered what poor fictional character had to put up with Juliet's downer self now. She on the other hand was more interested in what was going on here. She started following the crowd, which was making its way towards the castle. As she got closer to the castle the singing got louder.

_Health to the princess,_

_Wealth to the princess,_

_Long live the princess Aurora!_

_Hail to the King!_

_Hail to the Queen!_

_Hail to the princess Aurora!_

Listening to the lyrics she realized she was in Sleeping Beauty. Immediately her interest was piqued. Although, Snow White's prince was her favorite, Prince Phillip was a close second. Unlike the other two princes she'd met in the other two stories, Prince Phillip was a more developed character, and she'd always loved a man with substance. Meera pushed her way into the castle and used her short stature to her advantage to push to the edge of the crowd. Suddenly, a man stepped forth and proclaimed loudly for all the hall to hear, "Their Royal Highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Phillip." Meera craned her neck to watch the two make their way to the throne. She'd forgotten that Phillip first appeared in this movie as a child. Phillip and his father both were introduced to the baby Aurora.

The man who had announced them stepped forward and once again his voice exalted throughout the hall. "The most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather." Meera looked up to see three tiny balls of light filtering in through and open window. The different colored lights drifted down towards the floor before transforming into the three fairies. Meera smiled. She'd always loved the fairies. She went trick or treating as Merryweather three times when she'd been a child. Her mother, in a rare moment of sobriety, had told her she made the perfect fairy, so short and slender with dimpled cheeks. Meera watched as the three fairies cooed over the little princess.

Flora, the pink fairy, turned to the King and Queen and said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less" She turned to the baby in the cradle. "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." She waved her wand and then Meera heard the sweetest song spread through the hall.

_One gift, beauty rare_

_Full of sunshine in her hair_

_Lips that shame the red, red rose_

_She'll walk with springtime_

_Wherever she goes._

Then the green fairy, Fauna, stepped forward. "Tiny Princess," she spoke quietly. "My gift shall be the gift of song."

_One gift, the gift of song_

_Melody her whole life long_

_The nightingale's her troubadour_

_Bringing her sweet serenade_

_To her door._

Finally Merryweather, the one in blue and Meera's favorite bustled forward. "Sweet Princess, my gift shall be…" but she never got a chance to finish. A cold blast of wind blew open the doors to the hall and then appearing out of green fire, Maleficent appeared.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, Nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel," Maleficent said quietly. Merryweather began to fly at her but the other two fairies held her back and Meera stepped forward to block her. Maleficent seemed not to notice and continued speaking. "I really feel quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted!" Merryweather said bluntly.

"Oh Merryweather," Meera sighed. "Honesty really isn't the best policy in this situation."

"Not wa-?" Maleficent started. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

"And you're not offended, Your Excellency?" the Queen asked meekly. Meera rolled her eyes. Honestly, some Disney characters could be so dense.

"Why no, Your Majesty," Maleficent replied. "And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." Meera and the three fairies quickly surrounded the cradle in defense. Meera would be the first to admit that this was very out of character for her, but even she wouldn't hurt an innocent child. She wouldn't want any child to go through what she'd been through. Maleficent rubbed her hand over her walking stick, which glowed green and began to speak again. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"Oh no!" the Queen cried taking the baby from the cradle and clutching her tightly to her. Maleficent just laughed.

"Seize that creature!" King Stefan cried and his guard ran forward.

"Stand back you fools!" Maleficent ordered and blasted the men away before disappearing into her signature green flames. The King and Queen stared at where she'd been standing in horror.

"Don't despair, Your Majesties," Flora tried to comfort them. "Merryweather still has her gift to give."

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" the King asked hopefully.

"Oh no sire," Merryweather said.

"Maleficent's powers are far too great," explained Flora.

"But she can help!" Fauna said pushing Merryweather forward encouragingly.

"And help she will," Meera added stepping forward to stand beside the blue fairy.

"But…" Merryweather started.

"Just do your best, dear," Fauna said sweetly. Flora and Meera nodded encouragingly at her.

Merryweather stepped forward and said, "Sweet Princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall awake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

_For true love conquers all._

Meera sighed, so much for her plan to win over Prince Phillip. She knew now that she'd be helping the three good fairies protect Aurora. She did have some since of loyalty, even if it was for a very few select group of people. Later that night Flora and Meera watched the people of the Kingdom burn all the spindle wheels there were to be found. Flora sighed and turned away from the window. "Silly fiddle faddle!" she exclaimed shortly. Meera looked over her shoulder at her in surprise.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear," Fauna said procuring a tea pot and cups out of thin air. "I'm sure it'll all work out somehow. You too, Meera."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent," Merryweather grumbled as Meera sat down next to her.

"Of course not. But what will?" Flora asked.

"Well, perhaps if we just reason with her," Fauna suggested.

"With Maleficent?" Merryweather asked incredulously.

"You might as well be reasoning with a rock," Meera cut in.

"Well, she can't be all bad," Fauna said naively.

"Oh yes she can," Flora disagreed and Meera nodded her head emphatically.

"I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad!" Merryweather seethed.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say," Fauna admonished gently.

"Besides, we can't," Flora added. "You know our magic doesn't work that way."

"It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness," Fauna said.

"Well that would make me happy," Merryweather grumbled.

"I agree," Meera said. Good magic was so limited. What's the point of having powers if you can't do anything with them?

"But there must be some way…" Flora mumbled thinking. And then her face lit up as an idea came to her. "There is!"

"There is?" Merryweather asked.

"I'm going to…" but Flora clamped a hand over her mouth before she finished her sentence. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears. Follow me!" And she shrunk down in size, the other two fairies followed suit, and flew into a tea caddy that was on the table. Meera shrugged form where she sat on the steps and wished she could shrink too. Once, the proper size she joined the others. "Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger," Flora said excitedly.

"It hasn't any," Merryweather agreed.

"If anything she'd be doing the pricking," Meera joked.

"That's right," Fauna exclaimed.

"She'll be perfectly safe," Flora said.

"Until Maleficent sends a frost," Merryweather pointed out and their moods deflated.

"She always ruins your nicest flowers," Fauna said pityingly.

"You're right," Flora acknowledged. "And she'll be expecting us to do something like that."

"But what won't she expect?" Merryweather sighed. "She knows everything."

"Oh but she doesn't, dear," Fauna disagreed. "Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."

"That's it!" Flora cried excitedly and Meera glanced at her in interest. "It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way…"

"Explain what?" Merryweather asked impatiently.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest," Flora said cryptically.

"Who are they?" Merryweather asked confused.

Flora sighed and then said, "Turn around." Fauna and Merryweather both turned around to see their reflections reveal that they would be the peasant women.

"You mean we, us?" Merryweather gasped.

"Take care of a baby?" Fauna gushed.

"Why not?" Flora demanded.

"Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" Merryweather asked.

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it," Fauna exclaimed. Meera smiled at her. The green fairy really was such a sweet thing. A baby couldn't ask for a better caregiver than her, and as Meera listened to Flora's plan the more she wanted to help. The baby would need someone who actually knew what they were doing. The three fairies may mean well, but Meera knew they wouldn't know the first thing to do with taking care of a child. They would need her help. Meera wasn't the biggest fan of babies, but she knew it didn't take much to screw them up, she was living proof.

"You really think we can?" Merryweather asked still not convinced.

"If humans can do it, so can we," Flora said determinately. Meera smiled in amusement. She was one hundred percent certain that these fairies would have no clue what they were doing.

"And we have our magic to help us," Merryweather pointed out.

"Oh, no, no, no, no magic!" Flora cried. "I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings too."

"You mean live like mortals? Merryweather gasped as if it were the worst thing in the world. "For sixteen years? Now we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

"And that's why Maleficent will never suspect," Flora said excitedly.

"But who'll wash and cook?" Merryweather sputtered.

"Oh we'll all pitch in," Flora waved away the question.

"I'll take care of the baby!" Fauna volunteered.

"And I'll help too," Meera said standing up. The three fairies looked at her. "You're going to need all the help you can get. Babies are a lot of work, none of us have ever raised one before so the more hands on board the better. Plus it's one more hand on deck against Maleficent. Let me help."

"Of course, my dear," Flora smiled approvingly at her. "You're right of course. It's important we all work together to foil Maleficent's wicked plot." She then turned her attention back to Merryweather who was slinking out of sight. "Let me have it, dear." And she wrestled the wand away from the blue fairy. "Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once." Meera followed behind the other three as they went to tell the King and Queen their plan to protect the little Princess Aurora. It took a while but eventually the King and Queen were convinced, and after kissing their greatest treasure goodbye they released her to Meera and the fairies and the four of them slipped away into the night.

Meera sighed in relief when they reached the little cottage abandoned in the woods and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the world shifted and the floor beneath her feet began to move. Her scream was cut off as the air began to whip around her, making it hard to breathe. And then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Meera opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. The room was now filled with daylight when only seconds before it had been pitch black. Confused she looked around to see if the others had noticed, but they were huddled over a book at the table chatting happily as if they hadn't noticed anything strange at all. Meera walked over to them and saw that they were looking at prints to make a dress.

"Of course, we'll need a few pleats," Flora was muttering mostly to herself.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Fauna asked worriedly. Meera had no idea what was getting on. The whole ordeal had completely disoriented and she couldn't keep up with what was happening.

"Oh I'll think of something," Flora assured her. Meera was about to ask what they were all doing when she heard someone coming down the stares. She turned and gaped in surprise. It could be no one other than Aurora, but she was no longer a newborn babe. Sixteen years had gone by! That's why the world had shifted. Meera felt like she was in shock. In every other movie she'd been in time had gone by normally. Never before had the time shifted like it had here, but she was sure that was what had happened. She had calmed down now and was pleasantly surprised to discover that she had memories of events that had happened in those sixteen years she'd just bypassed.

She remembered taking care of the baby. She had rocked it to sleep every night, singing the Spanish lullaby her own mother used to sing to her. She remembered the time the three fairies had thought the baby was the appropriate age to learn how to fly and had taken her to the roof of the house to teach her how. Meera had only just gotten there in time to save the poor thing from being flung off the roof. She remembered with some amusement the look of horror on the fairies' faces when she had told them that babies couldn't fly. She remembered her aging too, and she felt herself smiling affectionately at the sixteen year old in front of her.

"Well, and what are you four dears up to?" Aurora asked sweetly.

"Up to?" Merryweather questioned.

"Up to?" Fauna asked.

"Up to?" Flora gasped and Meera rolled her eyes with exasperation. They'd never manage to surprise the girl now. "We, well, we, we…"

"Want you to pick some berries," Merryweather supplied suddenly.

"That's it, berries!" Flora agreed.

"But I picked berries yesterday," Aurora replied confused.

"Oh, we need more dear," Flora said bustling her to the door.

"Much more," Meera agreed handing her a basket.

"Now don't hurry back, dear," Flora called dafter her.

"And don't go too far," Merryweather ordered.

"And don't speak to strangers," Flora added.

"Goodbye, dear!" Fauna cried.

"Yes, goodbye," Meera called. "Have a good time,"

"Goodbye!" Aurora said back before walking down a path into the forest. Meera and the four fairies sighed in relief and closed the door behind them.

"I wonder if she suspects," Merryweather said.

"Of course not," Flora replied. "Come on. Will she be surprised?"

"A real birthday party," Merryweather said happily.

"With a real birthday cake," Fauna added excitedly.

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of," Flora said moving around.

"I always wished someone would come and tell me I was a princess," Meera said wistfully. "Sometimes I still do."

"That would be nice dear," Fauna agreed with her.

"Yes, well, it's time to get to work," Flora said.

"I'll get the wands," Merryweather said and started making her way up the stairs.

"Yes you…" Flora started but then stopped in surprise. "The wands?"

"Oh no!" Fauna cried.

"No magic!" Flora said firmly.

"But the sixteen years are almost over," Merryweather complained.

"We're not taking any chances," Flora replied.

"Better safe than sorry," Meera agreed giving Merryweather an apologetic smile, usually she sided with the blue fairy.

"But, I never baked a fancy cake," Merryweather exclaimed.

"Oh, you won't have to dear," Flora assured her.

"I'm going to bake the cake," Fauna said enthusiastically.

"You?" Merryweather asked.

"She's always wanted to dear, and this is her last chance," Flora explained.

"I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forgive-me-nots…" Fauna said to herself.

"And I'm making the dress," Flora said.

"But you can't sew, and she's never cooked!" Merryweather pointed out. Meera was watching in amusement.

"Oh, it's simple," Flora said brushing Merryweather's worries off.

"All you do is follow the book," Fauna agreed leafing through a cook book.

"Up here dear, you can be the dummy," Flora said encouraging the blue fairy to stand up on a kitchen chair.

"What would you like me to do?" Meera asked eager to be helpful.

"Oh, not a thing dear," Flora said.

"We want you to take the day off," Fauna said sweetly.

"But I don't mind helping out," Meera assured them. "I can clean."

"No dear," Flora said. "You help out enough. You're the only one here who knows how to keep house properly. You've been cooking and cleaning for us all for sixteen years. You more than deserve a day off."

"Well, then I guess I'll just relax," Meera said sitting down on a kitchen chair. "But I'm right here if you need me." Secretly, she was thrilled. What Flora had said was true. Meera was the only one of them who wasn't completely useless without a wand. A day off sounded great to her. Plus now she could easily watch the mayhem that was about to unfold. This had always been her favorite scene in the movie. The poor fairies didn't know a thing about the mortal world, and their attempts to make a cake and a dress were very funny. It was amazing how quickly things began to go wrong. Right off the bat Flora draped Merryweather in an appalling amount of pink fabric, and Fauna was pouring three different sized cups of sugar into a mixing bowl. Meera stifled a laugh as Flora cut a hole in the bottom of the fabric covering the Merryweather.

"What's that for?" Merryweather asked. Although she didn't know anything more about sewing or baking than the other two fairies she was practical, and could see the quirks in what her companions were doing.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom," Flora explained as though it should have been obvious. Meera was trying so hard not to laugh out loud. Admittedly, when she had been a young child she had thought that this was how you made a dress as well but at twenty-two she now knew how it actually worked. Flora didn't have youth as an excuse not to know.

"It's pink!" Merryweather said disgustedly.

"Oh, lovely shade, isn't it," Flora gushed as she fluttered around sticking pins in the fabric. Meera tried not make a face. She'd never loved the color pink.

"But I wanted it blue," Merryweather pouted.

"Now, dear, we decided pink was her color," Fauna said patiently.

"You decided!" Merryweather pointed out grumpily. Meera turned her attention to Fauna before the other two could really get into. Meera noticed the green fairy wasn't having much luck with the cake.

"Two eggs, fold in gently," she read from the cook book. "Fold? Oh well." And Meera nearly died when she tucked to eggs into the mix shells and all.

Her attention was drawn back to the other two when Merryweather cried out with a muffled voice, "I can't breathe!" Flora quickly cut a hole in the top so Merryweather could stick her head out of. The blue fairy looked in shock at the progress of Flora. "It looks awful."

"That's because it's on you, dear," Flora replied insultingly.

Meera could hear Fauna discerning some direction out of her cook book. "One tsp.," she murmured. "Tsp.?"

"One teaspoon!" Merryweather told her.

"One teaspoon, of course," Fauna laughed.

"It's the small spoon, Fauna," Meera said. "The big ones a tablespoon."

Meera watched the three fairies fumble around for a few minutes in silence when Flora suddenly said, "Oh gracious how the child has grown."

"Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here," Merryweather said.

"You aren't kidding," Meera muttered.

"Just a tiny baby," Fauna sighed fondly. Suddenly they heard Merryweather sniffling.

"Why Merryweather!" Flora exclaimed and Meera looked at the fairy in concern.

"Whatever's the matter dear?" Fauna asked kindly.

"After today she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Briar Rose," Merryweather explained.

"Oh Flora!" Fauna cried. Meera too felt he stomach twist. She kept reminding herself that she'd really only spent about five minutes of screen time with the princess. It was irrational for her to feel sad, and yet she did anyway. These Disney movies were really messing with her mind.

"We all knew this day would come," Flora said gently.

"But why did it have to come so soon," Fauna sighed.

"After all, we've had her for sixteen years," Flora added.

"Sixteen wonderful years," Merryweather said.

"The best sixteen years of my life," and Meera was amazed to hear her voice crack. "What the Hell is wrong with me?" she thought.

"Good gracious!" Flora cried. "We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." And they began their work again. Meera watched quietly in her corner.

She was just beginning to daydream when Fauna asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Meera glanced over at the uncooked and drooping cake.

"Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" Flora said diplomatically.

"Yes," agreed Fauna. "Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course dear," Flora said. "What do you think of the dress?"

"Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" Fauna replied.

"Well, I improved it a bit!" Flora said and Meera didn't know who she was trying to kid. Meera wasn't sure which mess was worse, although she was leaning towards the cake, it was making the bigger mess. "But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?"

"I think so," replied Fauna. "What do you think, Merryweather?"

Merryweather squirmed out of the dress causing it to fall apart. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense," She said crossly. "I think we ought to think of Rose, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands." And with that she marched up the stairs leaving the rest of them to stare after her.

"You know, I think she's right," Fauna said.

Flora didn't get a chance to respond. Before she could Merryweather was coming down the stairs saying, "Here they are. Good as new."

"Careful, Merryweather!" Flora warned. "Quick, lock the doors. Flora, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, we can't take any chances! And now, you take care of the cake…"

"While I…" Merryweather interrupted before Flora cut her off.

"Clean the room, dear. I'll make the dress," Flora ordered. "Well, hurry!"

Merryweather shot Flora a dirty look before sighing and starting her task. "Come on bucket, mop, and broom. Flora says clean up the room," she said waving her wand and the objects came to life, and began to clean the room.

Meera got up out of the corner and decided to pitch in, but still the fairies were adamant that she had the day off. "I really don't mind," she said.

"You work too hard, dear," Fauna replied. "Why not get out of the house?"

That did sound appealing. And if Meera was remembering correctly there was a funny scene involving the two kings. "Alright," Meera said. "I think I'll go to the castle and then just meet you there when you arrive. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that is just fine," Flora agreed. "We'll see you there."

"Goodbye then," Meera called and left the cottage. She walked far enough into the woods that no one else could see her. "I wish I were at the castle." She smiled to herself as she magically appeared in the castle. "I love that trick," she said and made her way to the dining room where she found the two kings already a quarter of the way through the bottle of wine, and she quickly ducked into a shadow to stay out of sight.

"New home?" King Stefan was asking his friend.

"Children need a nest of their own, what?" King Hubert, Philipp's father, replied. "Place to raise their little brood, eh?"

"Well, I suppose in time…" Stefan murmured unsurely.

"Of course. To the home! Skumps!" Hubert toasted.

"Skumps," agreed Stefan.

"A toast to the home," Hubert said.

"One grander by far than a palace in Rome, "rhymed Stefan cheerily, at least, until his friend told him he'd already built the home they were speaking of.

"Now hold on, Hubert," King Stefan said. "I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me."

"Getting my Phillip, aren't you?" replied King Hubert.

"Yes, but…" Stefan was interrupted.

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" Hubert pushed.

"Of course, but…"Stefan began but Hubert wouldn't let him have it.

"There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!" Hubert cried cheerfully.

"Now be reasonable, Hubert," Stefan cautioned. "After all, Aurora knows nothing about this." Meera nodded her head in agreement. She certainly wouldn't want to find out her whole life was a lie, which was saying something since her life was akin to Hell. Meera had seen enough movies to know lying to your children about who they are usually didn't turn out to well. Meera had spent the past 'sixteen years' trying to encourage the fairies to tell Aurora the truth, but they wouldn't have it. 'It was too dangerous' they said. But Meera had seen this movie before and new the poor girl was upset by the news. Regardless that things turn out in the end, and Aurora didn't try to wreak havoc over her Kingdom like a certain Marvel villain, Meera still thought they should have been honest with her from the beginning.

"Well, it may come as quite a shock…" Stefan was trying to explain his misgivings to marrying Aurora off so quickly but Hubert wasn't listening.

"Shock?" he asked in disbelief. "My Phillip a shock? What's wrong with my Phillip?"

"Nothing Hubert," Stefan said. "I only meant…"

"Why doesn't your daughter like my son," thundered Hubert. "Now, now… I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!"

"Now see here…" Stefan argued.

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather," shouted King Hubert.

"Why you unreasonable, pompous, blustering old windbag!" boomed King Stefan.

"Unreasonable, pompous…" Hubert stuttered and Meera raised her eyebrows in amusement as the plump old king grabbed a fish carcass and pointed it at his friend like a sword before shouting, "En garde, sir!"

"I warn you, Hubert, this means war," Stefan said grabbing and empty plate to use as a shield before they both burst into laughter. Meera was chuckling quietly in the shadows. It always amused her at how quickly alcohol escalated things. Sometimes the situations became dire, but most often, like the case here, it led to laughter.

"What's this all about anyway?" laughed Hubert.

"Nothing Hubert," chuckled Stefan. "Absolutely nothing."

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other," Hubert said without any doubt. Meera rolled her eyes. "Only in a Disney movie," she thought to herself.

"Precisely," agreed Stefan. "And as for the grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow."

"Splendid! King size, of course," Hubert said.

"Certainly," agreed Stefan. "To the woodcarver's guild!"

They were just about to toast again when an announcer proclaimed, "His Royal Highness, Prince Phillip."

"Phillip?" Hubert said and ran out of the room to go meet his son. King Stefan left also leaving Meera alone with the unconscious servant. She stared at the servant's feet poking out from beneath the table, and then at the wine bottle left on the table. "How strong is that?" she thought and then unthinkingly picked it up and brought the bottle to her lips, taking a large swallow. It burned her throat on the way down and Meera raised her eyebrows in surprise. It was a pretty potent wine. She smiled again, already feeling a light buzz and tilted her head back and guzzled down what was left of the wine. The clock chimed then and looking up she discerned that it was time to meet the fairies and Aurora. Placing the bottle back on the table, she stumbled out of the room to go find them.

She found them in an empty corridor with a door leading to a single room. "All right, in here, dear," Flora said quietly to Aurora. Meera felt her heartstrings tug. The girl looked so miserable. They all entered the room and Flora immediately ordered them to lock the door and close the curtains. Once they were certain that they were safe Flora turned to Aurora and said, "This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to war I grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." They placed the crown on her hair but Aurora only started to cry.

"Now, dear," Fauna said trying to comfort her.

"Come, let her have a few moments alone," Flora said softly. Meera wanted to argue that leaving her alone would be a bad idea, but a nagging voice in her head kept saying that she couldn't change the story, well, any more than she already had, so she followed the others out into the hall.

"It's that boy she met," Merryweather said.

"Whatever are we going to do?" moaned Fauna.

"I don't see why she has to marry any old prince," Merryweather said hotly.

"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear," Fauna replied. "Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy."

"Well, why don't we?" questioned Merryweather, but then they heard an odd sound come through the door.

"Listen! Maleficent!" Flora cried and they all burst through the door crying for Aurora. "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" Then they all saw her walk through the firelight. Meera knew the wall would reappear soon and sprinted through after Aurora before it could close. Even still she was far behind Aurora. Meera followed the girl, who was walking in a trance. She burst in the room, still dizzy from the wine, and saw Aurora about to touch the spinning wheel.

Desperate to break Maleficent's trance Meera called out unthinkingly, "Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" Startled Aurora spun around but her outreached hand caught on the spindle and she instantly fell to the ground. "Shit that was so not what I was going for!" Just then the other fairies burst in and gasped at the sight of Maleficent.

"You poor simple fools," Maleficent laughed. "Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess." And she stepped back to reveal Aurora's lifeless body before disappearing, laughing all the while.

"Rose!" Fauna cried and the four of them ran to Aurora's side.

"Oh Rose!" sobbed Flora. "Oh, I'll never forgive myself."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine," Meera confessed.

"We're all to blame!" Fauna tried to reassure her. Meera wanted to tell them what she'd done but couldn't see the use in it. It wouldn't change things.

"We have to move her," Meera said, and the three fairies nodded. Together, they were able to bring her to a tower of the castle.

"Poor King Stefan and the Queen," Fauna sighed sadly.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out," Merryweather agreed. Meera felt her stomach twist in guilt.

"They're not going to," Flora said firmly.

"They aren't?" asked Merryweather.

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens. Come!" Flora ordered and the others followed. They flew through the Kingdom placing everyone there under a spell until no one was left awake. Meera had just regrouped with Merryweather and Fauna when Flora flew up to them excitedly. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" Without hesitation they all hurried after Flora to their home.

However when they arrived at the cottage, it became apparent that Maleficent had beaten them there. "She's got Prince Phillip!" Merryweather cried. Flora had explained on their way here that Phillip was the boy Aurora had met in the woods that day. Really, Disney was a bit too convenient.

"At the forbidden mountain," Flora said dreadfully.

"But we can't, we can't go there!" Fauna exclaimed.

"We can, and we must," Flora said.

"Yes, we shall go," Meera backed her up. She had to make it right somehow, it was mostly her fault. She had meant to change the story so that Aurora didn't fall under Maleficent's spell, but now it was her fault that it had happened. She owed it to the girl to save her and her prince. Plus, again, Phillip was handsome.

The four of them make their way to Maleficent's castle and enter unapprehended to see her evil minions dancing around a fire. Maleficent was talking to her pet raven. "What a pity Prince Phillip can't be here to enjoy the celebration," she said. "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Meera and the three fairies cautiously followed her and watched as the evil fairy entered the Prince's cell. "Oh come now, Prince Phillip," Maleficent taunted. "Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true."

Meera watched in growing anger as Maleficent told her plans to keep Phillip here until he was old and feeble so that he'd never be able to wake Aurora, his betrothed and one true love. "Come, my pet," Maleficent said coolly. "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. A most gratifying day." And she sauntered off down the hall.

Meanwhile Meera and the fairies entered Phillip's cell and released him from his chains. Phillip went to run out the door but Flora called him back. "Wait Prince Phillip," she called softly. "The road to true love be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil."

Meera stared cautiously at the dangerous looking sword. Virtue? Truth? Righteousness. She looked at Prince Phillip and said with concern, "Be careful where you point that thing." And she backed slowly away from him.

They all exited the dungeon than but the raven had given them away. Maleficent's minions attacked and Phillip barely managed to fight them off before he and the fairies escaped out a window. However, more minions threw rocks down at them. "Phillip, watch out!" cried Flora and quickly turned the rocks into soap bubbles. The three fairies helped Phillip by turning the minions' weapons into harmless objects, and Merryweather freed Phillip's horse. As it becomes clear that the Prince is about to escape Maleficent's raven rushed to awaken his master.

"I don't think so," Meera said quietly and nodded at Merryweather and the two chased him down before turning him to stone.

However, all the noise woke up Maleficent and she stormed out of her tower and shouted, "Silence! You tell those fools to…" and stopped as she realized Phillip was escaping. "No!"

"Watch out, Phillip!" Flora yelled as the drawbridge began to close but he beat it. He began to make his way back to the Kingdom but was soon blocked by a forest of thorns made by Maleficent. Meera and her companions followed him as he whacked his way through the thorn bushes.

Once again he headed for the castle, but Maleficent materialized out of the air in front of him. "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of Hell!"

Meera watched as the evil fairy transformed into a menacing dragon. "Well damn," she muttered. This part of the movie had always freaked her out as a kid. Maleficent was up there on her list of most evil Disney villains. Phillip was undeterred however, and continued to fight a quickly losing battle.

Seeing that the Prince was about to topple off the cliff the three fairies cast a spell on the sword. "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" Flora chanted. Phillip threw the sword and Meera ducked out of the way so that the sword would hit Maleficent, and not her. The sword pierced the dragon's heart and Maleficent fell off the cliff leaving only dragon hide behind. The fairies and Meera lead Prince Phillip to Aurora's tower and he kissed her awake.

Meera sighed in relief. "Thank God that's all over," she said and Fauna laughed.

With the spell broken everyone else in the Kingdom woke up from their stupor. The fanfare began as Aurora and Phillip walk into the courtroom arm in arm.

"It's Aurora, she's here!" cried King Stefan excitedly.

"And Phillip!" King Hubert said surprised. Aurora and Phillip approach the throne and kneel down respectfully, and then Aurora is happily reunited with her family.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Meera sighed happily from where she watched from the balcony, but then she heard Fauna sniffling beside her.

"Why, Fauna, what's the matter dear?" Flora asked.

"Oh, I just love happy endings," she answered wiping the tears off her smiling face.

"Yes, I do, too," Flora agreed and then noticed Aurora's dress. "Oh, blue? Pink!" And Meera laughed as the dress turned pink and she could hear the chorus singing:

"_I know you, _

_I walked with you _

_Once upon a dream."_

"Blue!" insisted Merryweather and the dress turned back to blue. Meera was about to interrupt their fight when she saw the portal open up next to her. She bit her lip and turned to watch Aurora and Phillip dancing gracefully around the room, obviously in love. Then she glanced over at the fairies. Merryweather and Fauna were still fighting over the dress and Fauna was watching the scene below. She felt a pang of sadness flow through her as she realized she'd be leaving it all behind.

"Goodbye," she whispered and turned back to the portal. "Alright, Mickey, what adventure do you have next for me?" And she stepped through the portal listening to the last thread of the chorus:

_But if I know you I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did _

_Once upon a dream._

**Meera: Well, that was the story. **

**Juliet: I'm proud of you. **

**Meera: Why? All I did was cook and clean for sixteen years. Really, those fairies are useless without magic.**

**Juliet: We would be too, if that's all we relied on.**

**Meera: But that's my point! Just because you have magic doesn't mean you shouldn't know how to live without it. That was always my problem with Harry Potter.**

**Juliet: True.**

**Meera: Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and please review! If you want to see the outfit I wore during this adventure check out the profile. **


End file.
